


Frozen Heart

by Argleena



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Character Death, Epic Epilogue, Evil Elladan, Explicit Language, Fourth Age, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, My Slashy Valentine 2019, Repeating Mistakes, Romance, Sad, Sailing, Soulmates, Spanking, Third Age, au elements, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argleena/pseuds/Argleena
Summary: *Edited 3/15 for small mistakes/formatting issues in uploadingFor Elrohir it was love at first sight. He had found his soulmate. Everything was perfect and they were so happy in love. Why then was he now suffering of a heart turned to ice? When his lover walks away with no word, no goodbye, Elrohir struggles with how he will go on. The world around him is becoming frozen and cold and some things just don't make sense. Can he come to terms with all that has happened before all is lost? Not everything is necessarily as it appears to be. A story of love found, love lost, betrayal and the question if a frozen heart can be melted.





	1. Bitter Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fadesintothewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadesintothewest/gifts).



> Dedication: Written for My Slashy Valentine 2019 collection & swap for Fadesintothewest. I hope you enjoy the pairing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own (or profit from) the characters in this work, but do enjoy playing with them for your reading pleasure! 
> 
> A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction or ever posting my writing for others to read. Comments & constructive criticism are welcome, but please be kind, this is my first try!
> 
> Beta: Thank you to Amara Leigh Grace for your help. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Timeline: Third Age and moves into the beginning of the Fourth Age. Flashbacks do occur within the storyline.

Elrohir gazed out into the rhîw night sky, lost in the same thoughts that had plagued him night after night for nigh on six years now. Thousands of stars glittered overhead in the deep dark of midnight. Mayhap there was one star for each day his erstwhile lover has been gone astray. 2,045 days. Well, 2,046 now to be exact, being that the minutes had just crept past the mid-of-night. More than five and a half years since the one he had given his heart to so cruelly walked out of the palace with another at his side, not to be seen or heard from since. While five or six years is naught but the blink of an eye in time to an elf, it is ages in time to a broken heart and jilted lover.

Had not his beloved promised to keep Elrohir at his side for eternity not that long ago? Weren’t _they_ supposed to travel Arda alongside one another now that the world was a safer place to be, revelling in the opportunity to spend some precious time _alone_ together, with only each other as company? They could temporarily slip away from the demands and duties that came with being sons and brothers, warriors and princes, friends and colleagues to others. They would have concerned themselves with only each other during this blissful time together. Now, though, he had been abandoned. What was worse is the fact that this wasn't the first time his one time love had left him without speaking a word of goodbye. That first time he had left a brief note and later returned to Elrohir. This time, however, felt permanent. Deep in his ever cooling heart, he felt as if it were that he would truly never hear from or speak to his love again, especially with his own Choice looming before him. Rather than remaining with him, his love had ventured off with another, leaving no explanation or namarie. Elrohir was left to wonder, “why?” Since the day he walked away without him, Elrohir had not heard any single thing from his runaway lover. He had received not one letter nor caught any word of him by those passing through his homeland of Imladris, which was a central hub for travelers to take their rest at before continuing their travels across Middle Earth. So complete was his absence, there was no sign of this magnificent creature that he once called his own; not a song on the wind nor a whisper through the trees. All that was left was a deafening silence in his heart, as cold and quiet as the crisp winter night laid out before him, slowly freezing the life force of his love.

Elrohir's blank stare drifted from the frosty night sky to the ice hardened waterfalls surrounding the great house, whose movement was frozen in place by the bitter, harsh, cold. Not so long ago in years past, the power of his father’s ring allowed for a more temperate winter climate. Now in the years following the Ring War, with the destruction of the Master Ring and the fading of the time of the elves, Vilya’s power waned as did its bearer’s will to yield it. So tired had his father become. It was only a matter of time before he set sail to join his wife and kin on the other side of the sea. Now, just past Yuletide, the air whipped around the Last Homely House with its bitter cold teeth sinking into every little crook and crevice, just like the bitter despair settling in his heart. Elrohir shook his head, trying to clear it of these melancholy thoughts. Too long now had he wallowed in these dark and disparaging ideations. He could not, would not, allow himself to fall deeper into this despair that seemed to control his every thought and move. He must pull himself out of the trench of self pity he had dug himself into. The muck and mire he found at the bottom there provided no comfort or warmth for him.

In the distance, catches of merriment, singing, and convivial chatter rose up from the Hall of Fire. The celebration inside was decidedly moving in a much more boisterous and rowdy direction now that the elflings had been ushered to bed and into a deep slumber brought upon by the evening’s earlier exuberances and perchance the murmuring of a light sleeping spell or two for the more restless of elflings. Wisps of smoke curled in the air and the faint scent of burning oak infiltrated his nose. It was a smell that brought back memories of gathering around campfires, cuddling close to the one he loved for added warmth. Yanking closed the curtains on the memories that particular scent evoked, Elrohir turned his attention to something new. He adjusted his position in the tree that held him aloft to regard the house set in the distance before him. He could see the remote flickering of red and orange reflections radiating from the flames of roaring fires, red-hot light emerging forth from the great fireplaces located within the hall, glowing through the rows of half-frosted windows and spilling out onto the snow carpeted grounds in front of the house, the only sight of warmth around on this frostbitten night. Despite the appearance of warmth, however, the frozen ground remained unyielding to this illusion of flame, as solid as ever, unable to be melted. The same could be said of Elrohir's ice-encapsulated heart.

Although Yuletide had just recently ended, the elves remaining in Imladris would use any reason to throw a lively party or celebration to keep spirits high. Tonight, his family, fellow elves and a number of visitors to the realm (be them men, dwarves or other creatures) were celebrating the bonding anniversary of the beloved Lord Glorfindel to his father’s beautiful, but prickly Chief Counsellor, Master Erestor. They were marking over a millennia spent together in love. Elrohir flicked a guilty glance at the windows where the celebration was taking place. He should be in there right now, commemorating and congratulating the two who were his greatest mentors and like uncles to him, but he just did not have it in himself to do so. How difficult it was to look upon two so in love and not have all that was in him turn toward bitter jealousy and resentment. No, he would not enter the celebration hall tonight and slight the two that had helped raise him alongside his family with his dour mood and petty envy. He would remain out in the frozen night until the celebrations ceased, paying his penance in the biting cold with the sharp winds whipping around him, for surely he had committed some egregious sin to be cast aside so by his love. Every day memories of his estranged lover tortured Elrohir as they forced their way into the forefront of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to forget him.

TBC...

 

**Translations**  (Sindarin)

**Arda** \- the world as a whole, including both Middle Earth and Aman  
**namarie-** goodbye, farewell  
**rhîw** \- winter 

** Notes **

**Aman** \- also known as **Valinor** , the **Undying Lands** , the **Blessed Realm** , the **West** , etc. is the area in which the Valar dwell across the sea from Middle Earth and which is the final home of the elves where they can find healing, be reborn into (if death had claimed them) and spend their immortal lives. This land is only open for the elves and Maiar to travel to from Middle Earth, except in very special circumstances which permitted members of the fellowship from the race of hobbits and dwarves to cross over the sea.

**Rivendell** (meaning Deep Cloven Valley), **Imladris** , and the **Hidden** **Valley** were all names used for the realm that Lord Elrond Eärendilion established in the Second Age, after the destruction of Eregion. This is the where the Last Homely House is located and is home to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían, their children Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen, trusted confidants Lord Glorfindel and Master Erestor, as well as many other residents of the valley.

**Vilya** \- an elvish ring of power possessing magical properties and was also known as the **Ring of Air**. It was first worn by the High King Ereinion Gil-Galad, but was later passed down to Elrond in the Second Age before battle would ultimately claim the High King’s life. Elrond used this ring to safeguard his realm and people.

**Yuletide** \- (AU) A time of celebration in Middle Earth taking place in mid-winter that could be comparable to the Christmas / holiday celebrations that take place at the end of December / beginning of January in modern times


	2. Once Upon a Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir and Legolas see each other for the first time. There is an instant connection between the two, but no immediate opportunity for the two to connect. Elrohir is beginning to understand that all those cliches about love, soulmates and love at first sight just might be true.

Elrohir's thoughts wandered back to the time when he had first met his love all those many long years ago, during the time in the beginning of the Third Age when the evil one was once again rising in power, slowly covering the lands in his filth and darkness. In the midst of these dark and trying times, how beautiful and bright his love had appeared to his eyes, sitting straight and proud upon his noble steed, being greeted and welcomed by Elrohir’s adar, Lord Elrond and his many councillors. King Thranduil had sent his youngest son, Legolas, to act as an emissary between the two realms. While tensions had run high between the Woodland realm and those of the Noldor after the Battle of Dagorlad that had lost him his adar and forced him into his role as king, Thranduil was no fool. Once time had passed and raging emotions had settled, he was able to acknowledge Oropher’s own role in his demise. War was never without great loss. With time, he replaced his enmity for the Noldor-- his fellow elf-- with contempt for the truly evil ones. He knew that in the darkening times to come he would need allies such as Imladris and by extension Lothlórien. He sent his son, who was admittedly more level headed and diplomatic than he, to visit and reside in the Hidden Valley for the next few years in order to establish a solid connection between the two realms.

Upon first sighting the young prince, who at the time was only a few centuries old, yet had lived the life of one thousands of years his senior due to the strife and struggles his father's kingdom held, Elrohir was captivated by the beautiful and fey creature set before his eyes. He had a difficult time remembering to keep his breath in those first moments and setting his thoughts straight was near impossible.

Now, it has been substantiated that many an ode has been composed to document the glorious, golden head of curly hair possessed by the mighty Lord Glorfindel (and surely Erestor would disagree with Elrohir's opinion on his herven’s luxurious locks) however, to Elrohir, even his mentor’s illustrious mane appeared faded and dull compared to the golden strands that shone upon the prince’s head as he examined the prince out of the corner of his eye from where Legolas was currently greeting a group of senior councilors. Those golden locks seemed to be infused with sunshine mixed with molten gold, glowing with a light that flowed from within the wood-elf. When the prince dismounted and bowed to his adar and their family, Elrohir was stunned still, enraptured by the prince’s every movement, barely remembering to return a greeting from himself. Being a great warrior and archer from the ever darkening and perilous Woodland realm, Legolas possessed a lithe but deceptively strong frame. He had poise and a natural elven grace that was evident within all his movements. Elrohir could tell just by watching him in these first few moments that he would surely live up to his reputation as a master archer and would indeed be very cunning with the intricately carved knives strapped upon his back.

Despite his position as an Ernil i Taur-e-Ndaedelos and being a high ranking officer, Legolas wore a simple uniform, brown leggings and a tunic of forest green that, while meant to blend in with his fellow elves and the forest, drew Elrohir's attention to his perfectly sculpted body. On Legolas, the clothing seemed to cling to all the right places and accentuated his supple yet athletic build, strong arms and legs and beautifully rounded backside. While neither particularly tall or short in comparison to most of his fellow warrior elves, Legolas possessed a demeanor and presence of authority and confidence that seemed to hold him heads above the rest. Such as the air of authority his father wielded, Legolas could command a group with one word or a single gesture.

Elrohir remembered thinking that Legolas would fit perfectly so into him for holding. His head was at the precise height to tuck beneath his jaw and chin (as Elrohir possessed a taller than average height as well as broad shoulders and a bulkier/muscular build inherited from his human heritage) and his supple body would mold to fit right in with Elrohir’s broader one. Oh to get a glimpse of what lay below the simple tunic and leggings that hinted at the delicious curve of Legolas’ derrière, so perfectly formed to fit within his eager and itchy hands… Elrohir felt a blush growing across his face at the direction his thoughts were taking as he stared captivated by this fair creature that had entered the realm of his father. He had to shake his head and clear his mind of his ever growing lascivious thoughts directed toward the prince, lest he embarrass himself in front of all of Imladris and the Mirkwood contingent.

Not only was Legolas attractive to his eyes, but he also appealed to his sense of humor and had a quick wit about him. He was direct and honest in his speech and able to carry on a conversation about seemingly any subject. His intelligence gleamed through starlit eyes, eyes which were a deep shining blue and could pull one in as if they were drowning in the depths of the ocean. Lost in his thoughts and admiration of the visiting prince at the bottom of the steps to the Last Homely House, Elrohir stood dazed and frozen in wonderment. When their eyes finally met, a spark instantly sizzled between the two and Elrohir knew that he had met his match. Nothing else existed around him in that mesmerising moment.

There was a light heartedness and kindness that Legolas exuded to him. While he kept a proud and noble bearing as befitted a son of Thranduil and prince of his people, he had a way about him that made all soon feel comfortable in his presence, whether it be stable hands or servants, or elf lords and rulers of the realms. His voice was deep and low and sounded of mellow summertime songs, bringing about an air of comfort and relaxation to those who spoke with him. Elrohir could go on and on for days about all the qualities that endeared this humble prince to him, however many of those thoughts became much too provocative to think with others around and he tucked away those thoughts and images to peruse at a later and more private time.

Elrohir had never before understood the stories shared by many of the attached warriors in his patrol units that they told around the campfires burning during long, quiet nights out on patrol. Stories of elves meeting their other halves and instantly knowing that there was no other for them, none other that could ever compare or capture their attention, none other that could fill their heart, even if they passed and said warrior elf was left alone for years until they could once again be reunited in Aman with this one elf. Now though, Elrohir was beginning to understand. With that first glimpse of the glorious prince, he just knew that no other would be able to capture and hold his heart as Legolas did. Any other would simply be a cheap imitation not worth pursuing. And Valar, when their eyes first met as Legolas was dismounting from his horse, Elrohir felt as if he were drowning. His breath escaped him and he could not look away. He could see that Legolas had reacted to their meeting of eyes as well. A slight gasp escaped from his mouth as his feet hit the ground. He had held Elrohir’s gaze for a fraction longer than any of the others greeting him and a slight smile tugged on the corners of his mouth and turned up the outside corners of his eyes. A small dimple became evident on the right side of his mouth. Legolas slowly dragged his eyes up and down Elrohir's form before pulling his arresting gaze away from Elrohir and returning the greeting that Master Erestor was issuing from where he stood to the side and slightly behind Elrohir.

At that moment Elrohir knew his heart was as well as lost to this stunning prince of elves. So clouded was his mind in thoughts of the Woodland Prince, he did not realize when their party was moving inside to show their guests to their rooms and allow them a respite before the afternoon meal and councils that would take place later in the day, that is until his gwanunig cleared his throat and rather roughly elbowed him in his side to gain his attention to indicate he should start moving up the lengthy staircase that led to the main entrance of the house. He did not notice the wary glance that Elladan, his twin, threw his way. Had he not been so consumed with his thoughts and infatuation with the newly arrived prince, he would have felt a twinge of discomfort emanating from his brother through their twin connection. Elladan could certainly feel his flurry of emotions. As it was, he was too wrapped up in his own musings over the ravishing Woodland prince to notice much else around him. How he made the journey up the lengthy set of stairs without stumbling was beyond him.

The remainder of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Lunch was a formal affair with Legolas seated between Elrond at the head of the table and his seneschal and troop commander, the famous Glorfindel (once of Gondolin) on his left. Elrond’s chief advisor and right hand elf, Master Erestor sat across from him, while Legolas’ second in command and confidant was seated next to Erestor and across from Glorfindel. Then, there were a number of other councillor’s and advisors arranged down the table in order if rank. Not ones to enjoy standing formalities and preferring the company of fellow warrior elves, the twin sons of Elrond were tasked with joining the Woodland warriors sent as an escort with Legolas at the far end of the long table and ensuring their welcoming. For the first time in his life, Elrohir wished his father would stand on the formality that he had long tried to ingrain in his sons during their younger years and request them to join at the head of the table. Perhaps if his mother and sister had not been away for a visit to the Golden Wood where his grandparents ruled and resided, formalities would have been enacted, but alas, it was not to be. Instead he made his best effort to give the Woodland warriors his attention and make them feel welcomed. Despite his best efforts, trying not to be too obvious, he was unable to catch more than a passing glance of the prince at luncheon and could not pick up a shred of the conversation down the table over the lively conversation his brother was sparking up with the fellow warrior elves on their end.

The next few days seemed to fly by without Elrohir having much of an opportunity to see their princely guest, other than in passing, due to his duties not only in the healing halls, but also his training obligations and guard duties with his fellow warriors. Then, an unfortunate incident involving said fellow warrior elves (or perhaps he should refer to them as elflings at this point), an overindulgence in wine, and the unwise decision to climb to the top of the barracks to continue their intoxicated revelry late into the night landed several of the spirited warriors in the healing rooms. Thankfully none were left with permanent injury, though those with broken bones would take some weeks to heal. Normally, Elrohir would take this opportunity to tease his comrades for their lack in elven coordination, however, he was not very mirthful at this point. He had just come to find that Glorfindel was sending him on an extended patrol to assist in filling the vacancies left by these wine-wounded warriors. Elrohir kicked at the ground, frustrated that he would not get the opportunity to interact more closely with Legolas for four more months now. By the time he returned, he was sure the charismatic prince would have acquired himself an abundance of companions and quite possibly a lover or two. He would have no interest or time to spend with Elrohir.

TBC…

  
**Translations** (Sindarin)

 **valar** (used as an expletive)- god(s)/oh my god(s)  
**adar** \- father (formal)  
**ada** \- dad (informal)  
**ernil** \- prince  
**Ernil** **i** **Taur** - **e** - **Ndaedelos** \- Prince of Greenwood the Great  
**gwanûr** \- twins (pair of twins)  
**gwanunig** \- twin (individual/singular twin)  
**herven(‘s)** \- husband(‘s)

 **Names**  
**Glorfindel** \- name meaning golden-haired

 **Notes**  
**Battle** **at** **Dagorlad-** The final battle that took place during the Great War of The Last Alliance. Thranduil had lost his father, King Oropher, on the battlefields of Dagorlad in those last hours of the war and initially blamed the Noldor for his loss, as they did not join Greenwood contingent as they struck out alone and against the plan/command of the High King Erenion Gil-Galad, at the Black Gates of Mordor, ultimately leading to the decimation of most of their troops and loss of their king.

 **Noldor** \- A clan of Elves often associated with their great smithing skills and great power, but also with a tragic history of some from this group participating in foul deeds that led to their exile from Aman. Often characterized by dark hair, the people of Imladris mainly consisted of Noldor. Later in history, the exile was lifted and they were granted passage into the Blessed Realm. The Noldor and Woodelves/Sylvins infamously had difficulties getting along for many years and may have never fully come to acceptance of one another.

 **The** **Valar** (formal)- Created by Eru Ilúvatar's (The One, creator of the song that brought all creation into being/life, God over all) will/song, they are Ainur (spirits) that live in the West (Blessed Realm) who shape and rule over Arda. They are particularly fond of the Firstborn (elves). Along wit Eru Ilúvatar, these are the entities that the elves credit with the creation of their world and offer their praise, songs and prayers too.They can be thought of as lesser gods under Eru Ilúvatar who they consider to be their ‘father.’

 **The Woodland Realm** , **Taur-nu-Ruin** / **Mirkwood** (Forest of Great Fear), **Taur-e-Ndaedelos / Eryn Galen / The Greenwood** (Greenwood ‘the Great’), **Eryn Lasgalen** (Wood of Greenleaves)- These are all names associated with the realm that Thranduil ruled with the Wood Elves. Taur-nu-Fuin and Mirkwood were often considered offensive, given when the darkness began encroaching on the Great Greenwood Forest, spoiling much of the once great woodland. After the Ring War, Thranduil's Realm and areas surrounding it were redistributed between men, Lord Celeborn’s Lothlórien Realm and Thranduil’s Realm, which was renamed Eryn Lasgalen, translating to “Wood of Green Leaves."


	3. Encounters of the First Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an unfortunate incident occurs that will send Elrohir away from home for several months, he begins to despair that he will never meet the fair prince as he is packing and preparing to leave for an extended patrol. Legolas remedies that situation when he knocks on Elrohir's chamber door the night before Elrohir is to leave for his extended patrol. The elves get to know one another better.

On the eve before he was to leave for his extended patrol, Elrohir heard a sturdy knocking at his door. “Leave me be tôr,” he shouted good-naturedly across the room at the closed and locked door. “You know I like to be well rested when I must leave for patrol in the morn. I have not the patience for your prattling or mischief tonight.” Elrohir chuckled to himself in memory of some of his gwanunig’s wilder stories and exaggerated antics. He knew he had to stand firm. Elladan could be quite convincing when he wanted to be, almost always getting his way. _Except for in this instance_ , thought Elrohir. He would not give in. “I will _not_ be dissuaded,” he called out, almost as an afterthought.

He turned his attention back to sorting and packing his supplies for patrol, assuming it was his brother at the door trying to poke and prod him into going out cavorting with him and their band of friends one final time before he left for months out on patrol. Being “attached at the hip,” as their nana put it, from the time that they were born (less than three minutes apart with Elladan coming first) and sharing a special bonded mental connection, the twins did not favor being separated from each other over any great distance or extended periods of time. As often as they could, they scheduled their mandatory patrols so that they could go out together. In this instance, however, no amount of separation or missing his brother was going to convince Elladan to _volunteer_ for a four _month_ patrol. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try to give Elrohir a “proper” send off, one that would not be quickly forgotten. Quite possibly one that might even land him in the healing halls the next morning if he considered it, which would be certain to earn their adar’s ire, seeing as enough of their warriors were inhabiting the healing rooms at this time. Elrohir, on the other hand, was in no mood for his brother’s antics. He hated leaving for patrol in the early hours of dawn feeling foggy in the head, sick to his stomach, and at a lack of sleep. Endless nights of sleeping on the hard forest floors or staying awake on guard duty in all manner of weather conditions, for weeks on end was trying enough, especially as it moved into the late autumn and early winter seasons. He did not want to start off the patrol with a hangover and in misery, with every step his mare took pounding in his head like that of the hammer of a smith slamming deep into his brain. His peredhel heritage never did him any favors in the recovery process after over imbibing, a difficulty his fellow full-elves never failed to find the humor in. 

Tonight was definitively not a night to be spent out drinking with one such as his brother and their rowdy group of friends. That would have to wait for another night, months down the road when he returned. _Perhaps then the prince could even join them for a few drinks and some fun_ , Elrohir pondered, his mind never far from thoughts of their esteemed guest these days. Elrohir heaved a sigh to himself at his discouraging thoughts and feelings toward his surprise patrol assignment. He was never usually one to complain about pulling an extra shift. He, for the most part, enjoyed his duties and time spent out of doors, in the wilds surrounding his adar’s peaceful valley. He took pride in protecting and guarding those that he loved and considered his friends and family. Being the son of the Lord of the valley, many from Imladris had a hand in raising him, and he enjoyed giving back to them.

A voice broke through his thoughts, a bit muffled being that it was on the other side of the door. “Goheno nîn. My apologies for disturbing your rest.” The voice was not that of his gwanunig's, but sounded vaguely familiar. “I will leave you to your preparations. Mayhap we can speak once you return from your duties?” The ellon on the other side of the door questioned.

Suddenly, recognizing the voice, Elrohir shot up from beside the bed where he had been pulling out his stored knives and daggers from underneath. He bounded over to the door, flinging the latch open and knocking the door soundly into the wall in his haste. The door had swung open just in time for Elrohir to see the prince turning his back to the door making ready to walk away and leave Elrohir to his peace. Legolas jumped back at the shock of the unexpected sound of the door slamming into the wall and turned to face Elrohir.

“Daro! Please, wait!” Elrohir blurted out, heart drumming and breathless from his sprint across his chambers, or maybe more so from the adrenaline pulsing through his veins at the realization of who was at the entryway to his room. He rushed on, “I apologize for my abrupt manners moments ago. I believed you to be my brother trying to drag me out into mischief this evening. Do come in, please.”

Legolas hesitated. “There is no need to apologize,” he said softly. “It is I who am disturbing you. I should not have come at such a late hour when you must be up before the sunrise to ready for your patrol. I will return another time to pay my regards when you have returned from your duties.” With that he made a small bow and began to turn once again. 

Elrohir could see and hear the disappointment in Legolas’ eyes and voice, similar to what he was feeling himself. Desperate not to have him go, Elrohir impulsively reached out to grab Legolas’ wrist in order to guide the prince inside his chamber. He immediately felt a shock course through his entire body, lighting him up from the inside, lightning quick and full of intensity. As quickly as he had grabbed Legolas’ arm, he let it go. “Goheno n-nîn,” Elrohir stuttered. “Adar often says that my impetuous behavior leads me to rash actions rather than well thought out words, which are more appropriate.” _But far less thrilling_ , he thought to himself, but did not say that last part aloud. “I should not have grabbed a prince as yourself as such.” He offered Legolas a small smile. “Please, do come in if you would still be willing to do so. You are very welcome here.” He made no promises to keep his hands to himself however, as would have been the proper thing to do as he extended the invitation to the prince. Legolas seemed to want no such promises anyway.

“Please, think nothing of it,” Legolas replied as he accepted the invitation and glided inside with a dazzling smile, entering for the first time into Elrohir’s chambers. Glancing around he added, “And please, mellon nîn, I would not have you think of me as a prince in this moment but just as a friend if you would. I consider myself to be a simple warrior and diplomat for my father. I have never felt truly comfortable in the royal role. I am much more at home out of doors and exploring the forest, as well as defending my father’s kingdom. In fact, I envy you a bit that you get to leave for patrol and convene with the forest and nature for the next few months. It is not that often back home when I am confined to the caves for weeks or months at a time, as I too am often out on patrol with my men,” Legolas stated, a hint of longing in his voice. He took a moment to examine what he could see of Elrohir's well lived in chambers, his gaze landing wistfully on Elrohir's nearly filled travel pack setting on his oversized bed ( _How tempting that looked_!), and weapons laid out on the desk for patrol.      

"I think that we may indeed have many things in common,” Elrohir said, moving quickly through the room, leading Legolas toward his sitting area, picking up stray pieces of clothing, weaponry and books that were scattered along the path here and there. He had not been expecting guests and his room was in a less than immaculate state. Legolas, however, appeared to be comfortable walking down the cleared pathway and didn't seem to mind the small bit of clutter one bit. He rather thought it made the room appear comfortable and well lived in. Elrohir went to a cabinet that was recessed into the side wall and contained a select few bottles of fine wine, including a red Dorwinion that came from Legolas’ homeland. It was sent over as part of a case of the finest Woodland wines from Thranduil as a sort of peace offering and gift to Lord Elrond, who graciously shared this rare treat with his sons and a select few of his dearest friends. Pulling out two simply cut crystal wine glasses, he poured two generous serving of the rich, red, wine. “Perhaps something to give you a little taste of home?” Elrohir offered, opting to sit next to Legolas on the overstuffed, plush sofa rather than in one of the smaller chairs that sat across the small table placed in the center of the seating arrangement. Legolas graciously accepted, letting the smooth familiar flavor glide across his tongue, whetting his palette for even more exotic flavors he wished to taste, if he would but work up the courage to do so.

“So, what brings you to my door this night?” Elrohir enquired, his voice unwittingly dropping huskily. “Did you need help with directions to the smaller hall where Tegalad’s begetting day celebration is taking place? I know a good number of your warriors were planning on attending this evening. Are you finding everything you need okay? Did you need assistance with something different?” Elrohir nervously sought out the purpose for his secret desire’s visit to his rooms, all the while twisting the hem of his tunic between his thumb and forefinger with one hand and grasping tightly onto his wineglass with the other. He was finding it difficult not to reach out to touch a fine boned hand of the one sitting next to him or run the back of his hand across the soft skin of a peach blushed cheek.

Legolas waved off Elrohir’s questions. “No, I am not lost or looking for directions. I have found my way to my intended destination,” Legolas replied, the words flowing silkily from his tongue as he looked coyly downwards. “I simply wished to seek you out this eve to visit with you after I heard that you would be journeying away on patrol for quite some time. I realized this might be my last opportunity to finally catch up with you until you returned.”

Raising his head up to gaze at Elrohir, bright blue eyes peeking through long sloping lashes, he continued, “I was rather hoping to get to know you better over the next few months, but then that dream was spoiled with the news of your impending departure. I felt it a shame that we would have to put off deepening our acquaintance that much longer. I was hoping we could introduce ourselves to one another and give each other something to think about and remember the other by during your time away, hmm?” Legolas questioned in a low, seductively teasing tone, continuing to make eye contact with Elrohir’s stormy gray orbs through eyes that had dropped partway shut, half lidded with desire again.

Legolas slid himself smoothly over on the sofa they were sharing, so that the two were pressed closely together, thigh to thigh, and there was space between them no more. He boldly placed his hand on Elrohir’s well muscled thigh, feeling a spear of lust spike through his entire body at the feel of the one he so desired’s well formed muscle underneath his hand. Spreading his fingers to take in as much contact as possible, he began slowly sliding his hand up toward Elrohir’s groin, freezing just before reaching the ultimate destination.

Elrohir jumped at the contact of Legolas’ hand to his thigh, gulping speechlessly as he returned Legolas’ lust-filled look, gazing down into the prince’s passion darkened eyes, pupils blown wide open. Legolas’ lips turned up in a an expression of half smirk, half smile. He was the sexiest thing that Elrohir had ever seen in that moment. “S-s-so then, *ahem,* ... you came here this night to b-become ‘acquainted’ with m-me,” Elrohir managed to rasp out, mouth suddenly dry and heart pounding in his chest. He remained frozen in his seat, still too shocked by the princes bold touch to move at all. He had to use every ounce of his will power to stop himself from becoming overly aroused and erect, not wanting to offend the prince if somehow he was reading him wrong, but with that look on Legolas’ face and the hand massaging and creeping up his thigh, he didn't really see how he could be. Still, his thoughts had become hazy and the prince’s close proximity was making it impossible for him to think straight.

Legolas took his free hand and cupped the side of Elrohir’s face, thumb gently caressing Elrohir’s cheek, up and down, up and down, gentling him. He was calming Elrohir, bringing him into an almost hypnotic state. Elrohir could not have looked away from the one staring into his fëa no matter how hard he tried. Bringing his face closer, as if leaning in for a kiss, Legolas stopped when he was just close enough for Elrohir to feel his breath on his lips. Touching their foreheads together and creating an intimate space where the world narrowed to nothing but Elrohir and he, Legolas whispered, “You can't tell me you didn't feel it too. The day I arrived, when our eyes met. I could feel you in my fëa.” Leaning forward and gently kissing the side of Elrohir’s mouth and then trailing more scorching kisses along Elrohir’s cheek and down a chiseled jaw, Legolas continued, murmuring, “I have been attempting to seek you out for days, but it seems that either you are always busy with your healer or warrior training or I am stuck in some everlasting meeting or banal feast, seated as far away from you as could be possible. When I heard you would be leaving on the morrow, I just had to come and see you, see if this connection I felt to you was shared and real. You do feel it too, don't you?” Legolas questioned, insecurity beginning to creep through the mask of bravado he had put on when he had first stepped into the younger twins room. “You've been so quiet. Please don't tell me I am wrong in thinking you feel the same w--, mmmphf.”

Legolas’ speech was cut off as Elrohir surged forward, overcoming his temporary state of shock to capture Legolas’ lips in an all consuming kiss that had Legolas opening his mouth to Elrohir for more. Their tongues twined with each other, wrestling for control of the kiss. Elrohir slid one hand around the nape of Legolas’ neck, fingers sinking into his golden, silky hair. His other hand, rested on Legolas’ stomach and began running up Legolas’ muscle defined abs, settling onto his sculpted chest. They continued to kiss and run their hands over each other until lack of air forced their mouths apart for breath. The two sat staring at each other, panting and flushed with arousal.

“I want you,” Elrohir groaned “but isn't this to soon? We barely know one another.”

“I want you too,” Legolas exclaimed breathily. “And while I certainly look forward to getting to know you in every way possible, I find the idea of getting acquainted with you on a physical level and discovering just what is underneath this tunic and these leggings of yours irresistible at the moment.” Legolas slid the hand on Elrohir’s thigh up the last few inches until the prince was cupping his groin, alternating between gently kneading and running his fingers up and down Elrohir’s length.

Elrohir groaned at the contact, growing impossibly hard within the confines of his tight leggings. He tightened his grip in Legolas’ hair, tipping the princes’ head back to gain access to that long and graceful neck. Placing nipping kisses and love bites down to the princes collarbone, Elrohir could feel the vibrations rumbling from Legolas’ chest and throat as he moaned each time Elrohir began to suck on a particularly sensitive spot. Bringing his mouth back up to exchange teasing kisses with Legolas once again, he then moved his mouth to Legolas’ ear, taking the tip inside and he suckled gently, feeling the shudder that ran through Legolas’ full body at the contact. “I want you,” he husked into the prince’s ear, flexing his hips up into the hand that was still caressing his cock oh so sweetly and moaning deep in his throat.

“Mmmhh,” Legolas replied, giving a breathy sigh. Words were becoming more and more difficult the more wrapped up he became in Elrohir's kisses and caresses. “Oh believe me, I want you too,” Legolas moaned. Then, with a cheeky grin on his face whispered into Elrohir's ear, “That, however, is going to have to wait for another time; for when I have you, it will time and time again throughout the night. There will be no mercy, no rising early the next day for patrol and there will definitely be no sitting upon your mare for the next few following days either.”

Elrohir moaned loudly at the images those statements provoked. Disappointment washed through him at having what he wanted ever so badly so close to him, yet at the moment out of reach. He continued to kiss down Legolas’ throat and chest, unbuttoning his tunic along the way, hoping to tempt the prince into changing his mind regarding the course of their evening. Legolas chuckled and began leaning Elrohir back until he was laying down on the sofa with Legolas straddling his hips. Elrohir was writhing beneath him, passion and desire consuming his sensibilities, a whining sound issuing forth from his lips when Legolas lifted his hands off from him and stilled above him.

“Hush, shhh, maethor bain nîn,” Legolas crooned, attempting to calm the fey creature beneath him. “That does not mean there are not other things we can do this night,” he said as he began to work his way down Elrohir’s body, drawing his tunic up over his head and placing kisses on Elrohir's neck, collarbone and chest. Pulling his head back to get a full view of his lover’s glorious body he whispered, “So beautiful.” Bringing his head back down he took one of Elrohir’s rosy nipples into his mouth. As he gently suckled, Elrohir arched up beneath him, rubbing his aching arousal against Legolas, finding him ready and very eager as well. Legolas continued his journey south, reaching Elrohir's navel. There he stopped to place a brief kiss and then brought his finger to run down the curious trail of hair that led from his navel to more sensitive places. Being peredhel, his human side left him with some features rarely found on elves, this including light patches hair on his body, which Legolas found fascinating. Following this trail of wispy hair to the top of Elrohir's leggings, Legolas looked up at Elrohir. With a serious look upon his face, Legolas stared into Elrohir's eyes and stated, “If we are to go any further than this tonight then you must agree to be mine.” He placed a possessive kiss on Elrohir's lower abdomen, just above where the lacing to his leggings crossed and hindered his progress southward. “I do not take lovers lightly and could not bear to hear of or see you in another's arms. I will not share you. Do you agree?”

“Yes! Yesss…,” Elrohir gasped. “I am yours now, just as you are mine.”

“Yours,” Legolas murmured, eyes going hazy. With that, Legolas began to unknot Elrohir's leggings. Slowly dragging them down and off his legs, Legolas began kissing his way back up the delicate insides of Elrohir's thighs. Elrohir gritted his teeth as Legolas grew nearer and nearer to his swollen member. With a wicked smile Legolas proceeded to lick a path from the base of Elrohir's stiff rod to the crown, humming a “mmmm,” at Elrohir's salty-sweet taste. From there he proceeded to engulf Elrohir's erection until the tip was hitting at the back of his throat. He started to slowly bob his head up and down, drawing Elrohir in with his sweet suction, and running his tongue up and down the vein on the underside of his cock, with with the tip probing into the leaking slit on top, allowing for the gathering of that sweet nectar on the tip of his tongue.

Elrohir's blood rushed like a fire burning through veins. He saw stars before his eyes and lost all ability for rational thinking. He began babbling nonsensical words of lust and affection and found himself quickly at the edge of his control. Not wanting this encounter to end before he got to experience any of Legolas’ princely delights, he used every ounce of his will power to pull himself from Legolas’ mouth and drag Legolas back up to his lips. “You,” Elrohir gasped, licking his lips and trying his best to calm some. “To many clothes. Off,” he commanded. The pair worked together to quickly rid the prince of his remaining clothing.

As Legolas lowered himself back down onto Elrohir's body, now skin on skin, Elrohir captured Legolas’ mouth in a searing kiss, tongues swirling together and tangling, then separating to explore each other's mouths, familiarizing themselves with each other with every in and out. Saliva slick lips slid over and around each other as teeth nibbled and passionate desire came crashing down around them. Their hips flexed against each other and painfully hard cocks slid against one another, precome dripping, spreading and lubricating the way. Each moaned delightfully into the others mouth. Breaking off the kiss and looking directly into Legolas’ eyes, Elrohir spit into his hand and reached down to grabbed both of their members in hand. Giving a light squeeze, he began to move his hand rhythmically up and down, using his saliva mixed with precome to ease the way. While his hand was creating the delicious friction both so craved and needed, Legolas proceeded to draw one of Elrohir's rosy buds into his mouth while tweeking the other between his thumb and forefinger. The two became adrift in a sea of sensation and yearning, thrusting vigorously up into Elrohir's fisted hand, their motions becoming more and more rapid and losing control the closer to the precipice the moved.

The fire burning through Elrohir's veins became almost too much for him to bear. “So close,” he whimpered, “I’m so close… .”

“Come for me,” Legolas exclaimed. He began moaning, “Oh, yes! Come with me,” he cried, his body trembling, arms and legs straining to support himself as he lay hovering over his lover, the anticipation reaching a breaking point as Elrohir stroked them to the point where they were flying sky high and had lost any semblance of control.

As he and the prince continued to thrust uncontrollably into his hand, Elrohir’s body suddenly tensed and he came harder that he ever remembered coming in his entire life. No lover had ever brought him the feelings that Legolas did. Legolas moaned loudly and his full body shivered in pleasure as he felt spurt after spurt of Elrohir's essence coat his chest and stomach, during which Legolas followed him in releasing his own pleasure between the two and over Elrohir's slowing hand, which made sure to milk both of every last drop.

Breathless and exhausted, coming down from his state of euphoria, Legolas collapsed with his full weight on top of Elrohir. Elrohir managed to stir up his last vestiges of strength and rolled over onto his side on the cramped sofa, taking Legolas with him. The two lay silently together, breath calming, running hands over each other's backs and sides and through passion ruffled hair. Legolas leaned in to bestow a tender kiss upon his lovers already kiss swollen lips. There on the sofa, holding one another tight, the two sank into a sea of light reverie, swimming in contentment and adrift in feelings of rightness.

TBC...

 **Translations** (Sindarin)  
**daro** \- stop  
**ellon** \- male elf  
**ellith** \- female elf  
**fëa** \- soul  
**goheno** **nîn** \- forgive me / excuse me  
**gwanûr** \- twins (plural)  
**gwanunig’s** \- twin’s (individual/singular twin)  
**losto** **vae** \- sleep well / goodnight  
**maethor** **bain** **nîn** \- my beautiful warrior  
**mellon** nîn- my friend  
**nana** \- mom / mother  
**ollo** **vae** \- sweet dreams  
**peredhel** \- half-elf  
**tôr** \- brother

 **Names**  
**Tegalad** \- name meaning ‘bringing light.’ Written as an OC, warrior from Imladris. 


	4. After the Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir and Legolas enjoy the remainder of their night together before they must take rest. Elrohir begrudgingly prepares to leave for patrol at dawn the next morning.

Elrohir slowly drifted back to awareness a couple hours later, initially confused as to where he was and why he was cramped on his… sofa? He felt warm, gentle puffs of air blowing rhythmically on his neck, where a messily strewn, golden-haired capped head lay softly nestled in the crook of his neck, just above a jutting shoulder and collarbone. A strong arm gripped him about the waist, holding him tightly to the solid body of the ellon snuggled in securely beside him. As Elrohir incrementally peeled his sleepy eyes open (another manifestation of his peredhel heredity), the recollection of what had, a short time ago, taken place on said sofa came flooding back to his sleep hazed brain in a deluge of blissful memories and images. Those rapturous thrusts and movements, which swirled and flowed and built in his memories up to when they took the final plunge over the edge of the waterfall, resulted in an explosion of the ultimate exhilaration, the final evidence of which was still splattered stickily across their stomachs, groins and chests. There it was, a combination of dual euphorias released and dual seed spilled, which when all was done and over with left the two with a extraordinary but cooling memory between them. He took a few moments to study the devastatingly handsome face nestled on his shoulder and into his neck before bringing himself fully awake.

Elrohir took a moment to study his sleeping lover. Eyes glazed over in reverie and face relaxed, with plump lips slightly parted into what almost looked like a pout, Legolas looked more like an innocent elfling just past his majority than the battle hardened warrior that Elrohir knew he was. A smile slowly spread across Elrohir's face. Legolas was his. His every wish from the past few days had come true. Well, maybe not _every_ wish, he was still waiting for part of that particularly naughty desire, but that would be remedied soon enough after he return from his patrol duty. Just the thought of what had happened between the two of them and what was to come was enough to make Elrohir begin to grow hard again. Mentally willing his over-eager member back into a state of rest, Elrohir carefully untangled himself from his lover and climbed silently over him, off the sofa and into the bathing chamber. As much as he would love to remain wrapped up in his lovers arms, he still had a patrol to prepare for.  
  
Elrohir turned the taps to start a warm bath in his oversized, marble carved tub, drawing warm water up from the hot springs below the house as he dug around for towels and washing cloths, as well as some lightly scented herbal bath oils to wash with. He decided that as hesitant as he was to wake his sweetly slumbering partner and disturb his rest, he really ought to invite Legolas to join him in the bath. He surely must be as much of a mess as Elrohir was. His bathtub was definitely big enough for two, with room to spare. It was one of the perks to being the son of the Lord of the Valley. Turning to make his way back to the prince, _perhaps he would wake him with a kiss or two_ , Elrohir gave a small yelp, heart jumping slightly with surprise as he was greeted by the unexpected, yet fetching sight of his lover, nude and skin covered only in the dried patches of the leftover evidence of their earlier passion spent. He was leaning sultrily against the doorframe. Licking his lips in a slow, exaggerated motion, his eyes roamed Elrohir's equally bare and debauched body hungrily. Elrohir cleared his throat and straightened from where he had instinctually bent in surprise at the unexpected sight of his lover whom he thought to be dozing. He approached his silent and sneaky melethron and wound his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long and lingering kiss. “I was just about to come get you,” Elrohir murmured against his lips. “Care for a scrub down?” he asked, grinning impishly. Then with a wink, he saucily swatted Legolas’ backside before turning toward the steamy tub filled with relaxing, hot water, sinking slinkily inside.

Legolas flashed his lover a sexy smile and slid into the tub behind Elrohir, wrapping his arms, well toned and muscled from years of archery and swordwork, around Elrohir, keeping his back held securely against Legolas’ chest. They stayed like this, Legolas holding his melethron close to him for several minutes. His hands smoothed over Elrohir's tanned and muscled torso, skimming up and down over sensitive skin and grazing across responsive rosy red nipples from time to time, causing Elrohir to gasp and wiggle delightfully in his lap. After many minutes of this teasing torture, the couple took turns in washing one another. Scrubbing slippery oils over hardened bodies, their hands lingered on all the uncovered planes of bared skin available for them to touch and explore and they nipped at flushed skin with bared teeth and swollen lips, while their fingertips teased at one another's beautiful forms. They were slowly driving each other mad in their attempts to “cleanse” one another. One specific area, that was particularly sensitive to each other's touch, was deemed important enough to receive extra special attention from each other and several minutes were spent making sure it was rubbed and stroked spotlessly clean.

They then moved on to the intimate business of washing each other's beauteous tresses.* Legolas’ glowing golden locks were soft and silky and seemed to possess an inner light and life of their own. Energy flowed down through to the tips, which reached to his lower back. His hair seemed to be possessed of its own free flowing will. Wispy, ghost like strands floated around him as he walked, capturing the wild spirit of the Wood Elves, yet still emulating the Sindar regality in the shining golden colored passed down to him from his father. Thranduil’s immaculate golden locks reflected the same golden color, who inherited his coloring through Oropher, his father who had long ago passed on. Elrohir possessed a thick crown of silky straight mahogany tresses, closing around him like a thick, velvet curtain whose heavy length reached well below his buttocks. The dark brown coloring complimented his skin tone, and enhanced his proud and noble bearing. When plaited in the intricate braids that denoted his station, trade, and status, he cut a courtly picture and exuded elegance and representing his Lord father's realm and family name flawlessly. It was an extravagant treat to run fingers and hands through the others hair, so different from one another's but each beautiful and erotic in their own ways. The pair reverentially washed each other's long locks, which had become tangled and damp with sweat from their previous loving and play. They both savored the tantalizing sensation of fingers running through silky soft hair, lathering and massaging the lightly scented oils into one another's scalps. It was an oddly intimate experience for Elrohir to have Legolas running his fingers through his dampened hair, taking his time to massage the expensive oils into his mahogany tresses. Elrohir treated Legolas’ hair as if it were a delicate treasure, finding himself fascinated with the crown of hair that seemed to glow and shine in its vibrancy.

Quiet moans and a dripping spigot were the only sounds that echoed through the now steamy bathing chamber as the two relaxed into each other, their washing completed. No words were said, but each was comfortable in the silence, simply luxuriating in one another's presence. They exchanged lazy kisses every now and again, running fingers over sharp cheekbones and chiseled jaws, and roaming hands over long, lean and muscled bodies. Legolas ran his satiny smooth calf and foot up the length of Elrohir's leg, in an enticing gesture. He took in the curios, new sensation that the sprinkling of leg hair made upon his smooth and hairless ones, deciding he quite enjoyed the feeling, even as it left a tickling, tingling feeling in its wake.

When the water inevitably began to cool, the two reluctantly stepped out of the tub and wrapped themselves in the soft and fluffy oversized towels that Elrohir had laid out. Moving to sit on the bed, they took turns untangling and brushing one another's hair until it was dry and shining. Legolas moved behind Elrohir to plait the warrior braids of Imladris into his hair for him to keep in for the patrol he was leaving for in the morning. Checking his hair in the mirror, Elrohir noticed an extra braid nestled on the underside of his loose hair, arranged inconspicuously amongst those that he regularly wore. “What is this braid?” Elrohir questioned. “Do your warriors wear one such as this in their hair?”

“Only the ones with mates and committed lovers wear this braid,” Legolas replied, almost shyly, as if uncertain Elrohir would want such a statement reflected in his hair. “It is to show that in your love life you are taken and no other should approach except in that of friendship.” This said, Legolas took ahold of said braid and tenderly pulled Elrohir forward into a gentle but possessive kiss.

Elrohir smiled thoughtfully. “Well in that case,” he said. He moved behind Legolas and began working the same braid into Legolas’ hair, but in his, adding a few of the specially crafted blue beads that held the intricately etched image of his father's standard carved on the outside. He regularly wore these same beads in his hair, to distinguish himself from his brother as they were identical gwanûr and most had difficulty distinguishing the two without some sort of indicator. Elrohir consistently wore the blue while Elladan usually chose to wear red. In Legolas’ hair, the braid would indicate that he was taken, the beads, however, would signify exactly who he belonged to. Elrohir. Sliding back on the bed to assess his handiwork and then his lover as a whole, he pronounced, “Perfect!” And he truly meant that statement of his lover, no fairer creature had he ever lay eyes on as Legolas stretched out nude on his bed, free of all adornments except for his braid.

Legolas leaned back against Elrohir for a few silent minutes, enjoying the warmth of his body heat and feel of Elrohir running his hands through his hair and up, down, and over his chest, frontside and arms. Finally, he sighed and stood from the bed, gathering the extravagantly cozy but slightly worn and oversized crushed velvet robe that Elrohir had pulled from his wardrobe for him to borrow and pulled it on over his head. “I should be going,” he said in a low voice. “You still must finish packing for patrol and need to get some rest before the dawn comes. I have spent enough of your time as it is this evening. I would say I will return your robe on the morrow, however, then again I may use it to keep me warm while you are on patrol. I don't think you should notice it missing for a few months.” Legolas joked, forcing a small smile and attempting to lighten the mood which seemed to suddenly grow heavy.

“Please! Don't leave!” Elrohir blurted out, jumping off the bed. He could have been more eloquent in his response, however, his sole concern at the moment was that the one he so adored and wanted at his side was heading toward the door to leave when they still had a few more hours that they could spend together before the pair were separated for months. _All due to a_ _group of warriors drunken antics_ , Elrohir groused in his head. “I am nearly done packing,” he continued, beginning to throw the last few items he needed into his pack, a little more haphazardly than was his wont. “I would be most pleased if you would spend this nights slumber with me, in my bed.” Elrohir's logical part of the brain cautioned him that they was already moving very fast in this relationship and sharing a bed this night after knowing each other for all of a few hours was pushing the limits even further, but his overfull heart and desperation to keep Legolas with him as long as possible overruled the unemotional logic that the unsentimental portion of his brain was trying to disperse.

Legolas studied Elrohir deeply through squinted eyes for a moment, then replied, “I would very much like to stay with you in your bed this night, but, I also do not want to make your early morning rising all the more difficult, or worse yet, place you in danger because you are too exhausted to pay attention when riding out, due to my delaying your preparations and keeping you up late into the night.” Legolas hesitated after letting his concerns off of his chest, acting as if not knowing whether to continue to the door to give Elrohir his rest and peace or to return to the bed with him.

“Please, stay.” Elrohir way not beyond pleading. “I doubt I would be able to find any rest at all tonight if you go now,” he added with a deflated expression. I would be kept awake by thoughts and waking dreams of you throughout the night. As I have not satiated myself of your presence yet tonight, I would have restless dreams of your exquisite beauty and kisses and touches that set my body afire, which would only keep me from a peaceful slumber. With you next to me, in my arms, I will be able to find comfort enough to rest peacefully this night. I only have a few short hours left available to spend with you before I must go. Please don't make me waste that time pining after you with just my memories rather than holding you to me, together in my bed as we slumber together.” He was not beyond making Legolas feel a bit guilty in order to get him to stay the night with him if that is what it took. He needed these last few moments with the prince to help carry him through the next few months away from home without going insane with desire.

With a small smile on his face, Legolas removed the borrowed robe, folded and set it neatly atop a nearby chair and stepped closer, into Elrohir's arms. Gently brushing a stray strand of hair from his lovers face, Legolas leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Elrohir's lips. He then made his way over to the large bed, turning down the covers and slid in and over to the far side. Turning on his side and leaning up on his elbow, Legolas’ eyes followed his lover as he swiftly finished packing and preparing for patrol, thoroughly enjoying the view as Elrohir was still bare from their bath earlier. Quickly finalizing his preparations and double checking his pack, Elrohir set his pack, bedroll, and weapons by the door to be sure he would forget nothing in the morning. His patrol uniform and boots were left in the bathing room for him to slip into after washing and completing his morning routine.

Elrohir quickly circled the room, extinguishing the many flickering candles lighting the space. He climbed into bed beside Legolas and extinguished the bedside lamp, illuminating the two in nothing but the moonlight spilling through the cracked window located across the room. Elrohir turned onto his side and pulled his lover to him so that his back was pressed to Elrohir's chest. Resting his chin atop Legolas’ shoulder and his arm around his middle, he settled in, his lax member snuggled securely in the crease of Legolas’ backside. Laying skin to skin with Legolas, however, proved to be a bigger difficulty than he had figured on. Counting on the fact that he had found his release twice with Legolas earlier, he thought that he would be able to drift off to sleep easily after his exhausting day. Evidently the opposite was to be true. He could not seem to keep his hands and lips away from Legolas.

Despite the protests from his brain telling him he needed to sleep, Elrohir began pressing small kisses in the tender crook of Legolas’ neck, trailing his lips across strong shoulder blades and down a well muscled back. Hips flexing, he found that his length was beginning to awaken once again. Skimming his hand down Legolas’ abdomen and gripping his partner’s awakening cock, he found Legolas in much the same condition as he was. Before he could become too worked up, however, Legolas rolled over and captured Elrohir's hands together within his, drawing them up to his lips where he placed a tender kiss upon each set of knuckles. “Lostar,” he whispered. “Otherwise I will have no other choice but to leave and make way to my own bed.” Elrohir grumbled, but good-naturedly, and then placed a gentle kiss to the prince’s pouty red lips. Pulling Legolas loosely against him he whispered, “Losto vae.”

“Ollo vae,” Legolas murmured in reply. Together, in each other's arms, the two slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, never separating from their embrace throughout the night.

TBC…

  
**Translations**  (Sindarin)  
**ellon** \- male elf  
**gwanûr** \- twins (plural, pair of twins)  
**lostar** \- sleep  
**losto** **vae** \- sleep well / goodnight  
**melethron** \- lover  
**ollo** **vae** \- sweet dreams  
**peredhel** \- half-elf

 **Notes**  
**Elvish** **hair** \- (AU) If the elves could be said to be vain about any particular attribute of their physical appearance, it would be their hair. As elves placed great value in beauty, the beauty associated with one’s hair was unsurpassed. Hours could be spent in one day washing, combing, styling and caring for ones mane. It was a sensual and intimate experience to allow a fellow elf to tend to ones hair grooming, and lovers often conveyed their loyalty and affection through the stroking of ears and grooming of hair. Most times, only parents, close friends or mates touched one another’s hair and ears as it was interpreted to be far to intimate a gesture to be treated casually. Most elves kept their hair long and as grown out as possible (the longer, the more beautiful it was considered) and they kept its silky texture and sheen using natural oils and moisturizers.

 


	5. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir receives a most pleasant wake up call the morning of his patrol. He then leaves on his patrol, returning some months later eager to greet his lover. Legolas and Elrohir take every opportunity to spend their time together when Elrohir returns and they take their relationship to the next level after the Lover's Festival.

Something was pulling Elrohir from his deep and dreamless reverie. As he broke through the surface of his slumber, he felt an erotic, warm and wet lapping sensation coming from below the blanket spread across his bare chest and legs, that of a talented tongue twisting and turning around him, trailing its way over the large vein protruding from the underside of his awakening shaft, flicking up and down on his most private of areas. These arousing sensations had his cock quickly coming alive and growing exponentially in length and girth with each pass of that teasing tongue working furiously up and down under the blanket there. Elrohir squeaked out a sharp yelp at this unexpected good morning surprise. His mind was still half wrapped in the sleep haziness of one being just woken when he suddenly and unexpectedly felt a mind numbing wet heat engulfed his now fully erect penis, as fire shot through his veins. He arched his back sharply, driving himself deeper into the wet, silky heat surrounding him. Throwing back the bedclothes, he watched the golden head of his lover move enticingly up and down on his engorged shaft in a slow and steady rhythm. Elrohir let out a long, drawn out groan as he felt Legolas take his shaft in mouth, all the way down to the base, his nose nuzzling into the springy curls of hair padding the bottom of his shaft. Legolas’ mouth was stuffed full with Elrohir’s cock, lips spit slick and stretched wide. Elrohir could barely contain himself at the sight.

Legolas lifted his head and looked Elrohir in the eyes as he pulled his swollen, cherry red lips up and off the crown of his cock, slowly and sensually licking his lips as if he were savoring a tasty treat. “Well,” Elrohir gasped out with a gulp, “this is a most pleasant way to wake u-uh-, ahhh,” Elrohir stopped short as he was once again consumed by his voracious lover. After a few minutes of spectacular suction and an agile tongue running up and down his length, ever increasing in speed, Elrohir could feel himself coming apart. His hips began thrusting of their own accord and he felt as if he were losing his grip on sanity. He clenched his hands in Legolas’ hair, holding on to those silky strands for dear life as his entire body began trembling. “I-I-I'm going t-to come,” Elrohir ground out between gritted teeth. Suddenly he arched up, body seizing and exploded with such a force, it took him by surprise. What shocked him even more was that his lover had manage to swallow every last drop of thick come that he offered up. Legolas continued to softly suckle and savor Elrohir until he was sure he had milked him of everything he had.

Flopping back down onto the bed from where he had propped himself up on his elbows in order to take in the whole lurid show his lover had put on for him, Elrohir was panting, struggling to gain his bearings and calm his racing heart. Once he had begun to recover, he pulled his melethron up face to face with him from where he had been resting his head on Elrohir’s thigh, lightly running his fingers up and down Elrohir's hip and side. Fusing his lips with Legolas’ and twining their tongues slickly together, he reached down to grasp Legolas’ member, which was still standing stiffly at attention, in order to return the pleasure his lover had just bestowed upon him. Legolas firmly grasped Elrohir’s hand and removed it from his aching cock. “As much as I would love to continue this little rendezvous,” he chuckled, feeling the sting of unfulfilled sexual desire pulsing in his groin, “It is almost dawn and you must leave for your patrol,” Legolas murmured huskily into Elrohir's slightly rounded ear, unable to keep his desire from his voice.

Legolas placed a brief, chaste, peck upon Elrohir's cheek. Falling laughingly short of quenching even one bit of his need and desire for his lover, Legolas stretched his neck up and he captured Elrohir's lips in a smoldering, fire fueled kiss. “I leave you with this to remember me by,” Legolas slurred, love drunk off of kisses, touches, and the aftertaste of his love in his mouth. He smiled that irresistible half smirk, half smile that sent Elrohir's heart palpitating wildly and placed one last lingering kiss to Elrohir's lips, before he pulled himself out of bed. Locating his clothes that had been flung haphazardly onto the floor in the heat of the moment last night, he dressed quickly, before he gave into the temptation to allow Elrohir to fling them off once again. He made his way melancholily toward the door. Throwing one last sultry glance over his shoulder, half-lidded blue eyes beaming and a small smile-- or was that a smirk?-- on his wicked mouth, he uttered, “Please, do find me when you have returned from your duties.” Turning, he exited Elrohir's chambers, hips swaying alluringly, pulling the door softly shut behind him.

Drawing in a great shuddering breath, trying to sort his swirling thoughts and feelings from this morning's encounter, Elrohir stretched and groaned at the early hour come already. He then rose from bed to prepare to leave for patrol, seeing as the sun was just beginning to make its ascent above the horizon. Dawn had come, too quickly it seemed and Elrohir swiftly made ready to embark on yet another of many patrols. This time, however, he had something he much looked forward to returning to. A quarter of an hour later, he and his unit were riding out into the crisp Autumn morn.

A few hours after their departure, he and his patrol troop were passing the inner boundaries of the Imladrian borders and Elrohir felt as if separated by a thousand miles from his lover. Now that he was out here in the wild, however, it was time to shift his focus to matters other than his newfound love, that is if he wanted to live to see beyond the coming week. Distraction was the best way to find yourself in trouble or killed during these increasingly dangerous times.Try the best that he may, if any found Elrohir a little more distracted on this patrol, or a bit frustrated and short tempered, only he knew the secret reason for that distraction. He pushed his thoughts of Legolas to the side the best he could while carrying out his scouting duties during the day, focusing on the enemy to take his mind off pining for his love. The evenings, when he did not have guarding duties were a different story. Many a night he lay in his bedroll and replayed the memory of that first night when Legolas had come to him in his room, boldly making the first move and placing his hands on Elrohir, or even better yet, the way he had decided to wake Elrohir with his tongue and mouth the next morning. These memories provided plenty of fuel for his night time fantasies, which he often added too from the sordid creativity of his imagination.

This particular patrol was largely uneventful, the unit encountering few dangers and struggling through drawn out days of stillness and silence. After what felt like an eternity of endless, lonely nights and repetitive, mundane days, he finally completed his extended leave and returned home well into the evening during that time of year when rhîw was beginning to reach its harshest. It had been snowing outside for the past three days and Elrohir was looking forward to a hot bath, warm bed and the even warmer arms of his lover. As soon as he could stable and care for his horse, he grabbed a handful of food the kitchen had prepared and set out for the returning warriors and bathed the weeks worth of filth and grime from his body in the barracks bathing hall, not wanting to much up his own bath. Changing into a warm set of sleeping pants and a loose sleep shirt, he headed from his cold, empty chambers down the hall to reunite with Legolas, knocking at his door even though it was well past the mid of night. Despite the late hour, he was well received by the sleepy but ecstatic prince, who greeted Elrohir by throwing himself into his lovers arms and covering him with kisses. “Oh how I've missed you,” he exclaimed, pushing a content but exhausted Elrohir into his body-heated, warm bed. Stoking the fire, Legolas returned to his bed to find Elrohir already beginning to doze off.

“Goheno nîn, meleth nîn,” Elrohir mumbled, half asleep. “So tired…”

Gathering Elrohir in his arms and running his fingers soothingly through Elrohir's hair, he replied, “Do not even think on it melethron. Rest here in my arms. This is all that I have needed since you have been away. Let me just hold you as we sleep.” And so the two drifted away to Lórien’s garden, where Irmo guarded their dreams.

After his return from patrol, from that next morning on, he spent his days attending to his duties and (and also daydreaming of his lover), while his evenings were dedicated to getting to know Legolas more and more with the passing of each day. While their evenings were often filled with long walks and conversation, as well as once in a while the company of others, late into the nights the couple often indulged in much more intimate activities than just talking with each other during these times. Not many a night passed without finding one wrapped up in the others arms and bed.

Perhaps Elrohir’s favorite memory came shortly after he returned. This event took place in mid Nínui. It was the Mereth i Meleth. This was a festival celebrating the love the the elves held for one another. It was a festival his mother had brought with her from Lothlórien, her favorite celebration from her childhood. Having just returned with his younger sister from a year and a half long visit to the Golden Wood, Celebrían was overjoyed to be returned home to her family, but was also a bit wistful for her homeland that she had just left. Because of this, she had really outdone herself on the festivities this year. The Mereth i Meleth was a festival to celebrate all kinds of love: the love between lovers and spouses, the love between friends, siblings and family relations and also the love for the Valar. Praise and honor were offered up to the Valar during this festival to celebrate the special love that they held for the firstborn and that love from the Eldar that was returned to them. The elves of Imladris were especially enamored of the Valar as they had returned their precious Glorfindel to them, the famed balrog-slayer and warrior. After being returned to Middle Earth many years ago, he had decided to take up residence in the Hidden Valley, bonding with the taciturn Chief Advisor to Lord Elrond, Master Erestor, who everyone not so secretly knew kept the valley running behind the scenes. Glorfindel also took command of the realm’s troops, helping to protect all within the valley. He infused the atmosphere of the realm with an overall uplifting sense of joy shining through his sunny visage and affable personality. Having Glorfindel returned by the Valar to stay with and protect them made the people of Imladris feel that they had a connection with the ancient spirits and they held the Valar in a place of honor during the festivities.

On the evening of the Mereth i Meleth, it was said that if one made an offering to the Valar (such as leaving a small but meaningful trinket or token or service to be rendered at the statue of one of the Vala) and whispered enchanted words up to the star speckled sky, a love-wish would be carried through the starlight, to the Valar and one may just be lucky enough to have their wish come true. Many used their wish to connect with their true love, reunite with a lost love or even reconnect with a long forgotten family member. If it were meant to be, much magic could be found on the evening of this lover’ festival. Elrohir would remember thinking back from the future about the wishes connecting with a Vala and that the only Vala he suspected heard his wish that evening had been Melkor for all of how things turned out down the line. But that was much further down the line. At that moment when he sent his wish, all seemed right and good in his world. While the memories could be painful, this particular festival Elrohir would hold dear to his heart as one of the best stand alone memories he had, when he could bear to think on it.

Having had time to calm himself, cool his heels and reflect while out on patrol, when he returned home, Elrohir had wanted to take things a bit slower with Legolas. He did not want to treat this thing between them as some kind of sordid fling. He did not want to disrespect the prince while he was here in charge of representing his home and he definitely did not want to feed the seedy gossip chains that inevitably popped up if a high profile relationship such as his were to go south. He wanted to take the time to truly get to know Legolas before joining his body with him. For the next few weeks after returning home, Elrohir had spent night after night engaging in dinners and conversation, sparring and chess, evenings out with friends and evenings in with a glass of wine with Legolas. There was also kisses and touches, sensual pleasure and fantasies to be played out in the dark of the night as well, but never once had they truly come together as their bodies so craved. It can be said that both were thoroughly frustrated by the time the festival came around.

The night of the festival there was feasting and dancing, storytelling and music. Elrohir kept Legolas close by his side, dining with him during the feast that had any and every culinary delight one could imagine. During the storytelling the two sat cuddled closely together, hands clasped together, they were the envy of many fair maidens. Elrohir felt like he had been wearing a goofy grin on his face all evening long, so happy was he at this celebration that he could not stop smiling. The pair danced closely together, song after song, finding it difficult to separate when others requested a turn on the dance floor. It was only years of manners and polite courtly behavior that had been drilled in the duo’s heads, due to their stations in life from birth, that kept them from declining the requests from others. Neither suffered any jealousy at seeing the other in another's arms so attuned to each other they were. They laughed in their minds at the thought that someone would think they could separate the pair and overcome one or the other that evening.

All night long the two exchanged stolen kisses, aimed sidelong glances at one another and took every opportunity possible to be in contact with each other, whether it be holding the other on the dance floor, or brushing hands while in conversation with other festival goers. Just before midnight the two slipped outside to hand in hand wander down the snow covered garden paths. They each offered up a small trinket to the statue of Elbereth Gilthoniel and spoke the enchanted words to the stars that were supposed to make their dreams of love come true. Each spoke in their hearts their truest wish, desperate to make this love lasting and true. For some time after that they continued to wander together under the stars, holding each other close and simply enjoying the other’s presence soaking in the atmosphere of love that permeated the air.

Eventually, they ended up back at Elrohir's chamber. Gazing into his lovers eyes, Elrohir knew that tonight was the night. Tonight he would truly join together with his love. Leading Legolas inside and to the bedroom, Elrohir stopped just short of the bed and took Legolas’ face in his hands. Kissing him deeply, Elrohir looked deep into Legolas’ eyes and professed, “Gi melin.”

Legolas eyes darkened with desire and he returned the sentiment. “Elrohir,” he husked. “You are mine. Gi melin, with all ind nîn, fëa, and hröa.” Reaching up and placing his hand behind the nape of Elrohir's neck, Legolas pulled him down into a soul consuming kiss.

Elrohir soon found himself laying bare, on the bed, Legolas straddling his thighs. How and when he lost his clothes he did not remember. All he could think about and feel was the flaring passion that was flowing through his veins and seemed to have taken the place of his life force. Legolas lowered himself to Elrohir so that they were chest to chest, skin on skin. Elrohir moaned deep in his throat and writhed beneath his lover as Legolas began to seductively flex his hips against him, trailing kisses from his lips, to jaw, to neck, where he licked and nibbled his way down to pebbled nipples, making Elrohir arch and writhe beautifully beneath him as he suckled the rosy buds. Both elves were unbearably hard and finding it difficult not to lose themselves in their eagerness. Sitting back up atop his lover, Legolas took a moment to gaze down at the flawless form before him. “I want you”, he whispered, eyes glazing over, high on lust and love. “Please, let me have you this night. I can take the wait no more. I need to be a part of you, and after, I will give you of all of me.”

“Yes, yes, take me!” Elrohir exclaimed, wriggling beneath Legolas where he lay trapped between his legs.

Legolas reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the half full vial of oil that lay on top. Gracefully sliding down his lover, he placed teasing kisses and licks, nipping with blunted teeth down his abdomen, across straining hips and in the tender area where hip met thigh. Elrohir could feel the hot breath on his throbbing member. Gasping, Elrohir cried out, “Enough of this torture. More! I need more.”

Seeing that his lover was slowly losing his mind and desperate in his passion, Legolas decided to provide some relief. Swallowing his lover down, he took his sac in hand and gently began to massage and roll the sensitive area. Elrohir lay panting, struggling to buck up into the seductive heat of Legoas’ mouth. But alas, it was not allowed to be as Legolas used the other arm along Elrohir's hips to hold him steady. Popping open the cork on the vial, Legolas coated two fingers with the viscous liquid. He placed a pillow under Elrohir's hips to tilt his pelvis upwards, and Moving his coated fingers down to Elrohir's rosebud opening, Legolas slowly worked one finger inside and began moving it in and out, stretching Elrohir to work on loosening the ring of muscle that was clenching down on him. Withdrawing this finger and recoating it along with another with more oil he proceeded to work a second inside as well. Once he was able to move the two fingers freely inside, he crooked them, seeking out that special bundle of nerves that would take any and all rational thought from his lover's mind. After a few passes, he struck in just the right area, which had Elrohir crying out and arching up in pleasure. Elrohir saw stars before his eyes and felt as if he were drowning in pleasure. He began pleading, “Please take me. Take me now.”

Legolas ran his hand soothingly over Elrohir's stomach. “Hush. Shhh. Soon. Soon I will be in you,” he comforted. I must prepare you well. I will not cause you any more pain than necessary. Legolas was a well built elf and wanted to be sure that he did not cause any damage or unnecessary pain for his love. Withdrawing his hand to add yet more oil, he returned with three fingers to Elrohir's opening. Pushing in, Elrohir felt the stretch and burn of this invasion, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt when Legolas returned to stroking that sensitive area inside and brought his mouth to him, moving it in time with his thrusting fingers as he suckled up and down Elrohir's throbbing cock. Judging Elrohir to be as prepared as he could be after a few minutes of this pleasure laced preparation, he removed his mouth and fingers. Elrohir whimpered, thrusting upward at the loss.

Legolas quickly coated his length thoroughly with the remaining oil. Elrohir spread his legs, lifting his knees to his chest, offering himself up to Legolas. Legolas stared down at the perfectly debauched picture his lover made. He would never get enough of this. Lining himself up at Elrohir's entrance, leaning down, he whispered “Gi melin, an-uir.” Slowly he began to push in, maintaining eye contact with Elrohir, trying to ensure he brought the least pain possible. Elrohir gritted his teeth against the sting and burn of the invasion. He relaxed himself the best he could and focused on the pleasure until it began to outweigh the pain. Once Legolas was fully sheathed inside of him, he released the breath that he had not realized he was holding. Slowly the burning sensation faded away until all Elrohir could feel was an all-encompassing fullness. Wrapping his legs around Legolas’ waist he nodded to his lover to indicate that he was ready.

Legolas slowly pulled back and thrust back in with smooth controlled motions. He was shaking with the exertion to keep himself under control and to try not to thrust too wildly into his lover. Elrohir was having none of it. Wrapping his legs tighter around his lover he encouraged him to move faster. “More, pleeeaase,” he moaned out. Already at the brink of his control, Legolas could do nothing but acquiesce. Elrohir thrust his hips up to meet mis lovers rhythmic motions, digging his nails into Legolas’ back, leaving crescent moon shaped divots scattered about. He latched onto the princes neck, sucking, nibbling, licking, and leaving a trail of love bites to his collarbone. As the pleasure increased and the end rushed near, Elrohir began calling out incoherently. Legolas could hear catches of his name and the word ‘more’ as well as other jumbled phrases of affection.

Feeling himself about to become undone and rushing toward his own release, Legolas swallowed Elrohir's mouth in kiss after passionate kiss. He grabbed Elrohir's leaking shaft and used the precome that was now streaming down to lubricate his way as he stroked his lover in time with his powerful thrusts. Feeling himself near the tipping point, he choked out, “Mmm... sooo gooood! I-I-I'm so close, gonna come. Ooooh yes, come with me. Come with me. I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming,” he repeated over and over. Elrohir pulled Legolas’ face down to him and enveloped his lips with his, swallowing his lovers cries as Legolas gave one last powerful thrust before his hips lost all sense of rhythm and control and he began thrusting wildly and coming spasmodically, with spurt after spurt of hot fluid flowing inside of Elrohir. Feeling the first release of hot liquid inside his body, Elrohir began to tremble with his manifesting orgasm which quickly rushed over him as well. Reaching his pinnacle of release and sharply crying out Legolas’ name, he came in a series several lengthy bursts, come spurting between the lovers and over Legolas’ hand as he continued to tug on Elrohir's shaft as he finished with a few wild pumps own and went still inside his lover..

As Legolas began to come down from his orgasmic high, he collapsed atop of Elrohir. Elrohir stroked his sweat slick back as he mumbled nonsensical words, making an attempt at calming both himself and his lover. As his member softened and slipped out of Elrohir, Legolas worked up the strength to lift up and roll off to the side. Now laying face to face, hands stroking any available patch of skin, the two lovers lay quietly for several minutes, just luxuriating in one another's presence. Eventually Elrohir worked up the ambition to rise from the bed and move to get some cloths and water for the two to use to clean up with. After several more minutes of relaxing in each other's arms, exchanging lazy kisses and promises of love and dedication, the lovers found themselves becoming aroused once more and coming together again. This next time it was Elrohir who took Legolas and had him screaming his name into the night. Just as Legolas had promised on that first night when he had stepped into Elrohir's chambers, the two made love time after time throughout the night, and neither were in any shape to sit atop of their mounts the next morning.

TBC…

  
**Translations** (Sindarin)  
**an-uir** \- for eternity  
**eldar** \- elves  
**fëa** \- soul  
**gi** **melin** \- I love you  
**hröa** \- body  
**ind** **nîn** \- my heart  
**meleth** **nîn** \- my love  
**melethron** \- lover  
**Mereth i Meleth** \- (AU) Festival of Love (comparable to Valentine's Day)  
**Nínui** \- February  
**rhîw** \- winter

 **Notes**  
**Elbereth** **Gilthoniel** \- Another name for the Vala Varda (Sindarin), Queen of the Valar (wife to Manwë), know as Lady/Queen of the Stars as she is known to rejoice in light, particularly that of the stars which she kindl

 **Glorfindel** \- An mighty warrior elf originally from Gondolin, who died defending his people fighting a Balrog. He was later returned/reborn to Middle Earth from The Halls of Waiting (where elves go when they pass) in order to play a role in the upcoming fate of Middle Earth and protect the line of Eärendil, of whom Lord Elrond was son of. Name means golden-haired.

 **Irmo** \- The Vala that is the master of visions and dreams. Is also often referred to by the name Lórien, after the domain in which he rules and often dwells.

 **Lórien** (Garden of Lórien)- said to be the most beautiful place in all of Arda, the Gardens of Lórien are where the Vala Irmo and Estë reside. It is a place where those who are weary can go to refresh their soul. It is often associated with dreams, rest and healing.

 **Lothlórien** \- sometimes called Lórien ornaments The Golden Wood. Ruled by the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn who are parents to Celebrían, who married Lord Elrond and became Lady of Imladris, making her mother to a Elrohir (as well as Elladan and Arwen) and Galadriel and Celeborn his grandparents. Celebrían always remained fond of her homeland in Lothlórien and visited often.

 **Melkor** \- A Vala who created discord and sowed evil in Middle Earth, defying the will of Eru Ilúvatar and separating himself from his fellow Valar. He is responsible for the creation of the evil creatures in Middle Earth, wishing to take the land and power for himself

 **The** **Valar** (formal)- Created by Eru Ilúvatar's (The One, creator of the song that brought all creation into being/life, God over all) will/song, they are Ainur (spirits) that live in the West (Blessed Realm) who shape and rule over Arda. They are particularly fond of the Firstborn (elves). Along wit Eru Ilúvatar, these are the entities that the elves credit with the creation of their world and offer their praise, songs and prayers too.They can be thought of as lesser gods under Eru Ilúvatar who they consider to be their ‘father.'


	6. As the Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lover's settle into their relationship with each other, overcoming the distance and their duties that often separated them. As their love continued to grow and seemingly overcome all obstacles, there is one that might bring them down. Will Legolas' choices and Elrohir's dissaproval be the end for the couple, or will it bring them together in the end? Decisions and choices must be made by all and a lack of communication can lead to misunderstandings.

Following the magical night of the festival, the relationship between Elrohir and Legolas continued to flourish, their attachment ever growing. They would attend to their duties by day and grow in their love and connection by night. They gave freely of their love to one another, and their joy and happiness increased exponentially whenever they were around each other. Everyone could see the pure and true love, and connection that flowed between the two when they were together. One only had to look upon the pair to feel the happiness that radiated from the two and spilled over onto others whenever near the couple.

All seemed happy for the couple in their new found relationship, even a begrudging Thranduil. Despite his initial, one could say, “less than warm” (i.e. histrionic filled, temper tantrum that all in the cave could hear) response to the letter that his son had sent, declaring his love for the young peredhel lord, he had soon tempered himself and acting like the great King he was, accepted his son’s choice in partner, satisfied as long as Legolas was happy. He welcomed Elrohir to the family, even extending an invitation to visit whenever he wished. Elrohir, for his part, tried to ignore the fact that that invitation also included another special invite, to explore and partake in a “hunt for sport for spiders” in the areas of the kingdom where the beastly creatures nested. Initially unaware of his father's grisley invitation, when questioned by Elrohir if this was common sport for the Woodland folk to hunt the huge and grotesque spiders, Legolas had replied that he did not know of any of his people to seek out the evil spiders for fun, only hunting them out of self defense. Then trying to relieve some of the tension at discovering his father's dark idea of a joke, Legolas kidded, “Maybe things have changed since I left?” Seeing his lover's unamused expression, he assured Elrohir that his father was just joking. This did not provide him with much comfort considering Thranduil’s less than felicitous feelings toward the Noldor which Elrohir's heritage was deeply ingrained in. Elrohir was prepared to sleep with one eye open if he ever did visit the Woodland realm anytime soon, lest he make an unwitting meal for one of the creatures residing in the ever darkening forest.

Legolas was welcomed with open arms by Elrond and Celebrían and with fewer threats of spiders. Arwen treated him as a third brother while Erestor and Glorfindel, who were as much a part of the family, became like adopted uncles to Legolas as well. The only one that acted a bit coolly toward Legolas was oddly enough Elrohir’s own gwanûr. While Elladan was never out right rude toward Legolas and was always courteous and polite, he never did go out of his way to get to know him. When invited to join his twin and Legolas on outings or in other activities he was more oft than not likely to turn them down. While Elrohir was not thrilled by his brother’s cool reception toward his lover, he did not think much of it. He chalked it up to minor and petty jealousy of the time that Legolas took away that Elrohir would have otherwise spent with his twin. This was nothing new between the brothers, except it usually worked the other way around. Before Legolas, Elrohir had a few lovers, male and female, here and there, but nothing very substantial. Elladan on the other hand had had a slew of lovers in his young lifetime. Some were brief affairs, others lasted for several years, but none that ever amounted to the soul deep connection that Elrohir shared with Legolas. Elrohir had succumbed to the feelings of envy and jealousy in the past when his brother pushed him to the side while with one of his more serious lovers, therefore, he tried to be understanding of his brothers standoffish behavior and continued to make attempts to include Elladan in all things in his life still.

Month after month passed, seeming to fly by as quickly as an arrow shot forth from the bow. Thankfully Elrohir did not have to attend to another extended patrol in this time, only having to leave for a week at most, with Legolas even joining the patrols from time to time. Glorfindel, having pity on the couple, was able to work the rosters in Elrohir’s favor while the prince was still in residence. Elrohir was fairly certain he would be making up for it once his lover had to head back home.

And that time for Legolas to journey back home finally did come, much to quickly for either elf's liking. Legolas’ diplomatic mission well beyond completed after three years in Imladris and having already stayed passed the time that was needed to complete his assignment, he had to report back to his father and pick back up his position in the guard in the Woodland Realm. It was a difficult goodbye that left both lovers morose and down spirited for weeks, but the two managed to keep their connection and relationship alive and strong through the many long centuries that loomed ahead of them with letters and frequent trips to the other’s realms. Neither were able to leave their own realms permanently at this time as they both played a vital role in their own and they more often than not found themselves away from each other. Still they were ever at the forefront of each other's minds, learning to adapt and compartmentalize their duties from their thoughts and longing for the other in order to keep them moving forward and on to those precious times they did meet again. Having sympathy for their sons' plights, Elrond and Thranduil elected Elrohir and Legolas to be “ambassadors” for their realms, often times sending one or the other to the other’s realm for councils and negotiations that lasted for sometimes years to a time. Often the two would be sent on trips together to the other realms of elves and men to seek out information. They were truly becoming representatives of their father's realms, and the bonus was more time spent with one another.

While the pair’s love continued to flourish through the long years, both were hesitant to bond permanently right away, although they had always assumed it would happen one day. They felt it important to wait until the encroaching darkness was beat back and they could be with one another permanently. They both knew that if one was lost in battle or to the dark creatures or evils of Sauron, the other must go on to protect their homeland. They would one day reunite in Aman. Bonding themselves together would not allow them to do that. If one left for Mandos Halls, the other would shortly follow. Bonding would also make the already difficult distance between them nearly unbearable. It was very difficult to be away from one’s mate for repeated, extended periods of time. They just could not always be close to one another at this time, sometimes going weeks without hearing from one another and years without laying eyes on each other. They would have to wait for more peaceful times. Despite all this, they remained devoted to one another.

The pair could always depend on each other to be there for one or the other when really needed. Throughout the years they lent each other support through the most difficult of times. Legolas was there to comfort Elrohir after his mother’s capture and torture at the hands of the orcs and her subsequent departure into the West. He would often ride out with the twins as they sought to take out their anger and wrath on the evil creatures and fulfill their vow of ridding the lands of the filth that had violated their mother and so many others. Elrohir in turn was there to support Legolas in the darkening times as his homeland seemed to ever be the target of the evil one’s malice. The once once beautiful and evergreen forestland was now spoiled by filth and evil and his people had to move ever further out of the Woodland that they so loved and back into the caves carved out below the earth. He was there to comfort Legolas as his father’s temperament and mood darkened and their relationship became strained at times. Elrohir was often there to help move Legolas and their people ever more into isolation. While the times may have been dark, their love provided a light in their hearts and balm to their souls.

It was the year 3018 of the Third Age when things took a major change for the lovers. The Ring had been unearthed and Sauron had regained much of his strength. He was building his armies with the intent to bring destruction over Middle Earth. It could no longer be denied or pushed aside, the elves needed to play their part in stopping the destruction of evil. Elrohir's heart dropped and he lost his breath during that moment when his lover stood to volunteer at the monumental council hosted by his father that was taking place on such a innocuous Autumn day. A council to decide the fate of Middle Earth. Bright leaves were floating down from the trees overhead and a soft warm breeze was blowing through the courtyard. How could such a lovely day turn so quickly. One small ring would change the course of everything.

His shock and terror at his lover's foolhardy mission, along with the residual headache left from the black speech that Gandalf had uttered and mixed in with the waves of darkness that emanated from that evil ring was overwhelming and beginning to cripple Elrohir from the inside out. The edges of his vision was going black and he could no longer hear anything but the ringing in his ears. His skin prickled and he felt overly warm while sweat trickled down his forehead and back. Was he going to faint? Elves don't faint do they? He had seen men in the healing halls suffer this affliction, but never experienced the feeling before. The last thing he remembered thinking was it must be the blood of men running through his veins that made him feel as if he were to swoon away. He came too slouched over a bench outside if the courtyard. Elladan had felt his distress and quickly led him away from the stressful situation that was the cause of his affliction. Legolas, seeing Elladan basically dragging Elrohir away attempted to follow, but stopped at the look that Elladan had given him.

As Elrohir came back to himself, sipping the cool water his gwanunig placed to his lips, his thoughts swirled about him. Why? Why did it have to be his lover to volunteer? Why did he have to go? Surely this would be a quest that he would not return from. Despite his father's initial hesitation to send Legolas, both for his son’s sake and also out of fear of Thranduil’s wrath, it was determined that Legolas was the best choice. A fierce warrior in his own right, not many others besides Glorfindel or Elrond’s own sons that were present would have been deemed suitable for the secret task. Glorfindel was discounted as it was thought he would draw too much attention to the fellowship with his might shining through as if he were one of the Vala and Elrond had foreseen other plans for his sons when it came to their destiny in this war. Ensuring that Elrohir had got his bearings, he ordered him to rest here and reach full recovery while he would finish out the meeting for both of them, filling Elrohir in later.

It was that same evening that the couple had their first fall out argument. Elrohir couldn't understand why Legolas had to be the one to volunteer to go. Legolas couldn't understand how Elrohir didn't understand that to him, he had no other choice. Frosty words and misunderstanding sent Legolas to his own chambers for the next two nights. On the third day, needing to seek some kind of resolution, Elrohir tried to speak to him, tried to reach out to him, but Legolas was too upset. He was not one to be coddled, even by his lover. It hurt him that Elrohir didn't think him able to be successful on this journey. Then, before resolution could be made or apologies spoke, Elrohir was taken away from his lover once again in the name of duty. Elrond sought out scouts to ride ahead and gather information and clear out the paths ahead for the fellowship (when possible and safe).

Desperate to help in any way to make it easier for his love to survive this suicide mission, Elrohir eagerly accepted his father's bid for him to ride out as one of the scouts. As cool as Elladan’s regard was toward Elrohir's relationship with Legolas, he would never let his gwanunig go off on his own on such a dangerous mission. That very day, the twin sons of Elrond left on their way, Elrohir, only afforded the time to slip a note under Legolas’ door to say goodbye. He left Legolas an explanation of his assignment and an apology for leaving so quickly, with the promise of his return before Legolas left on his quest. For almost two months, Elrohir and his brother scoured the wilds, seeking out evil and clearing dangerous pathways. They returned home two days before the fellowship was to depart. Again, Elrohir approached and begged Legolas not to leave even though deep in his heart he knew there was no other way. Although no longer ignoring Elrohir, reinforced by the fact that Elrohir had just up and left on his own mission without consulting him and only leaving a note behind in explanation, Legolas was strengthened in his resolve of what he must do. He insisted he would fulfil his duty to the quest and nothing Elrohir would say or do would stop him. The next few hours surrounded the two in stoney silence.

The silence grated on Elrohir's every last nerve. Legolas, despite any argument he could make, would be leaving with the fellowship in less than two days. While he didn't want Legolas to go, the fact was he would be leaving and they were wasting precious time they could have together, perhaps the last time together they would have for many years. Elrohir did not want to spend the little time they had remaining sitting in silence, blocking one another out. Humbling himself he approached his lover. Grabbing Legolas in a fierce hug, he broke down, tears running down his face. “Goheno nîn,” he sobbed, clutching Legolas to him tightly. “I am scared,” Elrohir whispered. “And I allowed that fear to waste away what may be the last days I have with you. I don't want to lose you. I love you and I fear for your safety. Please forgive my stubbornness and spend this little time we have left with me?”

Elrohir clung tightly to Legolas as he began to pull from his embrace, afraid he was being rejected. “Hush now,” Legolas soothed, running his fingers through Elrohir's dark hair. Taking Elrohir by the hand he led them to his guest chambers where the two spent their evening having little to do with words, which lately had always been so hurtful and seemed to only get in the way, and instead the spent the night making love and reaffirming their love over and over again to one another. The next morning, with only one day left together before Legolas left on his journey, the pair spent the day together, side by side and nigh on inseparable, talking, touching, kissing, listening to one another and making up for all their lost days. Elrohir promised Legolas that if something were to happen to him he would travel to and wait for Legolas in Aman for when the Valar chose to release him from the Halls of Waiting, no matter how long it took. The pair then spent the early hours of the evening making love to each other. After they were spent they held each throughout the night, ensuring that Legolas was properly rested for his journey.

The next morning, Elrohir awoke to sun streaming in his window. He sat up with a jolt. They were late. Legolas would be late for his departure with the others possibly thinking he was backing out of the mission and meanwhile he was missing the send off for the Fellowship, which included Estel who as a brother to him. Reaching over to jostle his lover awake, he found the bed cold and empty beside him. All that was left was a brief note.

_Ind-nîn,_

_Na lû e-govaned vîn. Namarie._

_Legolas_

Elrohir sat frozen to his spot for several moments before jumping out of bed, dressing quickly and rushing to the courtyard. He was too late. The group had left some time ago, just after the sun had risen. How could he have slept through that? Why had Legolas not woken him? All he was left with was a piece of paper to say his goodbyes to. With the perilous nature of this journey did he not even get a goodbye in person from his lover? Did Legolas not care enough to spare a last few minutes with him, instead leaving it in a note! Sure, Elrohir had left Legolas a note when he left, but at least in that he had promised to return. This situation was much different. There was no such promise here, for such a promise could not be made on a mission such as this. This note may be the last he has of his love.

Following Legolas’ departure on the quest, Elrohir felt abandoned. He was adrift and lost, miserable in the separation from his love with him leaving without speaking a word. He was rapidly losing weight because he had no appetite. What was once a handsome, masculine face with a sharp nose and square jawline was now gaunt and all harsh line and cutting angles. He found little sleep in his lonely bed as the dark circles under his eyes was evidence if. He became reckless and careless when he rode out on scouting missions and delivered messages for his father, taking unnecessary risks. His anger came to a head one day when delivering a message and sword to Estel from his father. Estel was with the people of Rohan, readying to aid Gondor in battle, yet he saw no sign of Legolas despite several trips through the encampment and though he knew he was there. He became testy and moody with all around him. All he had was Estel’s word to go on that Legolas was still alive and faring well. With no sign of his lover by the time night fell, he rode out of the encampment and hunted down small bands of orcs in order to pound his frustrations out on them. Elladan, who had followed after his brother, concerned with his increasingly erratic behavior, had barely managed to save Elrohir from a poisoned orc blade when in his anger he became careless and failed to see the orc that snuck up behind him. Elladan hadn't seen his twin this angrily destructive since the time just after their mother had been reclaimed from those vile creatures of Morgoth that ambushed and violated her and her party those many years ago. Then he had had both Elladan and Legolas to comfort him. He no longer had Legolas right now. Managing to talk some sense into his brother, they headed back to complete the mission they were sent on by their adar. Arriving back at the encampment, they heard rumor that Estel, Legolas, and Gimli had left down The Paths of the Dead while the twins were absent.

It was at the Battles at Pelargir and Pelennor Fields at the end of the Ring War that they were finally reunited. Staying on with Estel after he took command of the houseless men after traveling the Paths of the Dead, Elrohir was finally able to stand side by side with his love again. Having to focus on the present to avoid being killed, neither said much to the other as they prepared for battle, although they could each see the love and longing in the other’s eyes. A touch of guilt and anger as well. Being consumed by his emotions, before they were to face the sea-raiders of Umbar, Elrohir lay aside his anger and bitterness and approached his lover. Pulling him into a tight embrace and leaning forehead to forehead he commanded of Legolas, “Come back to me alive, at the end of this.” Pressing a hard closed mouth kiss to his lovers lips Elrohir moved away to take his position with Elladan in the middle of the rabble of troops.

The battles were long and hard won. The casualties innumerable. Yet, at the end of it all the two were reunited, survived. Now that they were afforded a bit of privacy in a private room at Minas Tirith and had the reassurance that the other was now safe, Elrohir spun on Legolas, slamming his helmet to the floor. “Why!” He screamed “Why did you do it?” Stalking forward and poking Legolas in the chest with his forefinger, wishing to shake him, he continued his tirade, “Why did you leave without speaking a word of goodbye? _Why_ was I left with only a note containing nine words? WHY did you evade me in the Rohan encampments? Why? Why!? WHY!?” Elrohir screamed slamming his fists on the table to emphasize the last three words. He was furious in his anger and hurt, spittle flying from the sides of his mouth, face red and fists clenched white. He did not even notice the hot tears streaming down his face, cutting a path through the dirt and grime covering him.

Legolas dropped to his knees, defeated and shaking. Face pale and head hung low, evading eye contact with tears trickling down his cheeks he cried out as loudly as his his raspy voice would allow, being worn down by innumerable tears shed and sobs cried. “Please! Spew your venom at me no more.” Here he paused and there was a brief silence, save for a sniffle or two. “I couldn't,” he sobbed. “I couldn't speak to you on that day that I left, no matter how much it broke my heart. I could not press my lips to yours in goodbye, no matter how much I longed to. If I spoke to you, touched you that morning, I would not have left on my quest. Had you been waiting down in the courtyard to bid me farewell or had I greeted you in the encampments, I would not have been able to walk away and complete my journey. And I had to. Can't you see that I had to!” Legolas begged, eyes bright and pleading with Elrohir to understand.

Elrohir deflated at seeing his love so put down. Suddenly all the months of anguish and anger began to fade away. Kneeling down to Legolas’ level, he took the princes chin firmly in his hand, lifting the princes face to meet his. Locking him directly in the eyes, made sure to enunciate his next two words, “Never. Again.” Grabbing his lovers shoulders, he shook him and said, “Never again will one of us leave the other’s side. No more parting for months to a time. No more sneaking off before the sun has risen.” At that, he gathered Legolas into a fierce hug.” Despite the hurt and anger he felt before, he had come to realize that the quest was a part of Legolas’ fate, that he should not have attempted to stop him. He did not help Legolas at all by begging him to stay after he had elected to go on the secret mission. While upset he left without goodbye, Elrohir could now understand why he had to. Now that the world would fall into peace and the elves would begin to make their journeys to Valinor, Elrohir would make his Choice and be able to spend the rest of his days at Legolas’ side.

And so it was, the two were nigh on inseparable, at least for a few blissful weeks. What happened next, Elrohir would struggle to try and come to terms with and understand for years to come. It was what left him alone on this frigid rhîw night, up a tree and staring at the house that had been his home for thousands of years. It was what was also making him struggle to approach his dearest brother and father with what his Choice would be. Elladan had made it very clear that he intended to remain with the Eldar, remaining in Middle Earth with their sister Arwen to see her settled in as queen, but then traveling like most of the remaining elves across the sea into the Undying Lands. He had just assumed that Elrohir would be by his side in all of this, and that would be partly true. He would journey with Elladan to be with Arwen. But there he would remain until death took him. Elrohir could not do it. He could not face an eternity separated from the one he loved. Even worse yet, if he did decide to remain with the race of Elves and travel to Aman, he could not bear to see him if they should ever happen to cross paths. That would be thrusting the blade anew within his heart. It would be with the race of men that he would make his Choice with and live out the remainder of his days. 

TBC…

  
**Translations** (Sindarin)  
**adar** \- father (formal)  
**ada** \- dad (informal)  
**gwanûr** \- twins (plural, pair of)  
**gwanunig** \- twin (individual/singular twin)  
**ind** - **nîn** \- my heart  
**Na** **lû e-govaned vîn** \- Until we meet again  
**namarie** \- farewell  
**peredhel** \- half-elf

 **Names**  
**Estel** \- name meaning hope. Another name used by Aragorn (Sindarin name).

 **Notes**  
**Battle** **at** **Pelargir** \- Aragorn brought the Dead men of Dunharrow up the river where he met men of Umbar on corsair ships sailing to aid Sauron in Battle. Taking the ships for themselves, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan & Elrohir (in Tolkien's writings but not movies) and the Dead sail up and help defeat Sauron armies starting at the riverfront.

 **Black speech** \- the language/tongue of Mordor. This speech is painful to elves, especially in their heads, when they hear it spoken aloud.

 **Choice** \- half elves are give a choice when their time comes, they can choose to remain with the race of elves and ultimately sail to Valinor or they can choose to remain with the race of men at which point they will begin aging, lose any elven abilities they had and eventually die, without passing on to Mandos Halls.

 **Elven healing / sickness** \- elves are immortal and do not easily suffer sickness (colds, flu, fainting, headaches, etc.). They are also swift at healing from injury (cuts, broken bones, bruising, etc). They are not invincible and can receive mortal wounds and are affected by poisons. They can also fade (slowly weaken and pass away) from grief (ex. death of a spouse) or egregious injury (rape, extreme violence, etc.)

 **Estel** (name)- name meaning Hope. It was the name given to Aragorn by the elves of Imladris during his time being raised there. He was also known as Elessar and when he was in the wilds, to the rangers a Strider.

 **Paths of the Dead** \- a haunted pass consisting of men cursed under the line of Gondorian Kings in the White Mountains and the route by which Aragorn travelled from Rohan to Gondor. Aragorn freed the men from their curse in return for their assistance in battle.

 **Pelennor Fields** \- Located just outside of Minas Tirith, it is where the great battle at Gondor took place, where Sauron attempted to lay siege to Gondor and supporting troops from Rohan. Elrohir & Elladan participated in battle here as well as did the other members of the fellowship save Sam & Frodo.

 

 


	7. Fading Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his lover leaves with no note, no goodbye, Elrohir grieves and struggles through the next five and a half years growing ever weary as the days pass by. Elrohir's heart has become frozen and his spirit follows. He feels he has only one Choice left, will he be left to fade away, all alone? A new side to Elladan is revealed.

In the days following the destruction of the ring, Elrohir and Legolas spent as much of their time together as they could. While elated to have made it safely through the perils of war and to have found themselves together in the end, Elrohir was feeling more and more melancholy as the coronation of his dear Estel, now known to all as Aragorn, was approaching. He would soon lose his sister to Aragorn and the people of Gondor, which wasn't so bad as he dearly loved the man that had been raised as a brother to him. Inevitability, however, he would lose her to death, a death in which she would not be reborn to the lands of Aman. Legolas observed Elrohir becoming quieter and more reserved as the days moved on. He did his best to comfort Elrohir, but as the time of the coronation approached, Elrohir found himself needing more and more time to himself to think and come to terms with the inexorable fact that she would die and be gone forever while he and the rest of the family would live on in the Undying Lands.

The morning of the coronation was here. Elrohir had not seen Legolas the past three days as he had ventured out on an errand for Aragorn, the length of which was not certain, though he was most definitely to arrive back in time for the coronation. All day Elrohir stewed over where his lover could be. Something felt off and he was full of apprehension. Finally the time for the ceremony had come. Both having tasks assigned to them during the event, he had not the opportunity to speak with Legolas. Every time he attempted to make eye contact, Legolas would look away. Elrohir felt a sense of dread as he wondered what was happening. As soon as the ceremony was over, Legolas had spoken to Aragorn briefly and all but fled the room. Elrohir waded through the crowd to make chase after his lover but the scores of people were blocking his way, slowing him too much to catch up. The next time he was able to catch a glimpse of his love it was to see him walking out of the main gate of the city, the dwarf Gimli at his side. The two walked away from the city in the direction of Eryn Lasgalen. That was the last that Elrohir had seen from him in over five and a half years. No note was left, no word of goodbye spoken, no explanation given. _He certainly was good at walking away_ , Elrohir thought. First he had lost his mother to the filth of Melkor, now he was losing his sister to a slow death in the world. Finally, his lover had walked away, leaving him with no explanation. How much fracturing could his heart take. He felt a cool block of ice forming where his heart used to be. His tears froze in his eyes.

(Present Day)  
Elrohir dropped from the tree that he was perched within. The celebration was winding down inside. The final few revelers were stumbling their way home and the minstrels were packing up their instruments, enjoying a final glass of wine. The maids would begin the clean up in a few hours, but for now the house was at rest. It was just before dawn as he crept his way back into the Homely House and made his way to his chambers. On his way there, he passed his brother in the hallway, who was deep in his cups and making a fool hardy attempt at seducing Erestor’s young assistant. He better be careful, Elrohir thought, Erestor would have his head if Elladan were to have a fling with or even worse yet, break young Melpomaen’s heart. Elladan had a reputation for being somewhat of a rogue, never settling down in a real relationship for long. He had broken his fair share of hearts, something that didn't settle well with Elrohir, but they both chose not to discuss that topic. As he passed, Elladan grabbed him by the arm on his second attempt, missing by a mile at the first. .

“Brotthher,” he said, slurring his words, slinging his arm around Elrohir in a drunken half-hug. “Why ya ya wers a you not at ata the Eressors an Glorfinnel’s celebrashhhon? Ad da da was ashking were you were? Eressor an Glorfinnel enquirererd after youse as well. And look!” He suddenly exclaimed. “Youse sare turning to shkin and boneses!” He bent close to examine Elrohir's too baggy tunic and gaunt face with the squinted eyes of the inebriated. “You coulda do do do with filling yours shelf at a feasht or two. Youse are shkin and bonesh. Wha ailsh youse on such a jovivial night?”

Melpomaen immediately elbowed Elladan hard in the side, causing him to stumble sideways, off kilter. _Hmm_ , Elrohir thought, giving a ghost of a smile. He liked this spirited little creature! Had Elladan not over imbibed, he would have certainly known the answer to his own question. And known to keep his mouth shut as well. Everyone could see Elrohir's decline and increasingly antisocial behavior after Legolas’ abrupt departure. For a second, Elladan seemed to get a grasp on his sobriety and quickly looked down, guilt filling his eyes. Elrohir put this off to his gwanunig feeling bad for bringing up something related to Legolas’ departure or his embarrassingly drunken behavior in front of sweet little Melpomaen. He headed for his chamber before his brother could continue on and locked himself inside.

And so, Elrohir carried on for the next few weeks, living in a sort of half life. He avoided food, for he had no taste for it. He avoided rest, for he could not stand the dreams that came, dreams of a love that would not be. He avoided other elves, for he could not stomach the pity, or judgement or whatever else it was that their guarded glances at him conveyed.

_The Mereth i Meleth was coming about again in a couple of weeks. This would be the last of this celebration in Imladris as Elrond had announced just last night, two weeks before the festival, that he planned on sailing before the year was up. The majority of the population would be joining him. The two weeks that followed were a blur to Elrohir, who neither felt nor did much anymore, but sit and stew in his silence, growing ever colder, ever weaker._

_The celebration feast was to begin in a matter of minutes, however, Elrohir could not bring himself to get up from his bed. He lay there, mourning the loss of his love. He felt himself growing ever colder. The light was fading from his eyes. He was going to tell them tomorrow, after the celebration. He was going to explain to his father, his brother, his dearest uncles that he was going to be choosing the world of men. He could not go on as part of the eldar anymore, not with his heart and feelings inexorably linked to this other elf who did not care for him any longer. He was going to tell them… Was going to make his choice… But alas his grief and broken heart did not even allow him that._

_When Elrohir did not show up for the feast, his father sent Elladan to retrieve him, thinking it would do him good to be around those that loved him. When Elladan arrived at his chamber doors, he received no answer to his knock. When he entered, he found his brother unconscious and was unable to wake him. Running to get his father, when they returned, Elrohir appeared to be growing paler and paler every passing minute until his skin was all but translucent. Just past the mid of night, surrounded by his closest family and friends, Elrohir passed into the Halls of Mandos having faded from his grief. Elladan dropped to his knees and let out a great wail. Unable to separate Elladan from his gwanunig, the others left to give him a few minutes alone with the still and silent Elrohir, tears streaming down their faces. They had seen Elrohir fading. They had hoped the trip to Valinor would refresh his spirit. They didn't realize how far gone he had become. They had thought they had had time._

_Elladan sat perched on the bed beside his brother. He kept repeating two words over and over again. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I’m sorry.” Grasping his brother in a hug he cried, “Tôr, please. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I did not realize that you two were that connected. You hadn't even bonded yet!” Sobbing, he stuttered out, “I-I-I let my j-jealousy overcome me. I t-t-thought only of m-myself. What have I done?” Shaking his brother as if trying to wake him, he declared, “It was me. I was the reason that Legolas went away. I told him that you had sent me to end it with him. I handed him a letter which I had copied in your hand.” Tears streaming down his face, Elladan began rocking back and forth, repeating only, “Goheno nîn tôr, goheno nîn tôr,” growing colder and colder with every passing minute, as his grief at the loss of his brother, who he was once so inseparable from, began to consume him._

 

TBC...

 

 **Translations** (Sindarin)  
**ada** \- dad (informal)  
**goheno** **nîn** , **tôr** \- forgive me  
**gwanunig** \- twin(individual/singular twin)  
**Mereth** **i** **Meleth** \- Festival of Love (comparable to Valentine's Day)  
**tôr** \- brother

 **Notes**  
**Aman** \- also known as Valinor, the Undying Lands, the Blessed Realm, the West, etc. is the area in which the Valar dwell across the sea from Middle Earth and which is the final home of the elves where they can find healing, be reborn into (if death had claimed them) and spend their immortal lives. This land is only open for the elves and Maiar to travel to from Middle Earth, except in very special circumstances which permitted members of the fellowship from the race of hobbits and dwarves to cross over the sea.

 **Eryn** **Lasgalen** \- translates to “Wood of Greenleaves.” What King Thranduil’s lands were renamed after the Ring War ended and freed land was divided between Lord Celeborn’s Lothlórien Realm and Thranduil’s Greenwood.

 **Estel** (name)- name meaning Hope. It was the name given to Aragorn by the elves of Imladris during his time being raised there. He was also known as Elessar and when he was in the wilds, to the rangers a Strider.

 


	8. The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elladan, fearing that his brother would soon fade from grieving the loss of his love, knows he must come clean about his role in everything. Fetching Legolas to bring back to his brother hoping he can heal Elrohir's spirit, Elladan confesses all. While this brings the lover's back together, Ellandan's betrayal sunders him from his twin.

Elladan shot straight up out of bed. Sweat dripping down his face and heart pounding wildly, it took him several minutes to gain his bearings, pacing back and forth across the room in terror. Finally, he realize it had all been a dream. Well, either a dream or a vision. He had, after all, inherited a portion of his father’s ability to foresee possibilities into the future. And it was whispered that his grandmother possessed great gifts. What had he done? Would his brother truly fade because of the ending of his relationship? When Elladan had convinced Legolas to walk away, he never thought that this would happen. Sure, his brother would be upset and feel unhappy for some time, but they had not bonded, it would not kill him, right? But as much as Elladan did not want to acknowledge the dream/vision, he knew it was true. When he really stopped to reach out and feel his brother through their twin bond, he could feel Elrohir's devastation and grief. He could feel the weakening of his fëa and hröa. He had seen the evidence on his brothers ever growing frail frame and his listless manner. His brother was fading faster than Elladan realized. In his guilt and denial at what he had done he had hesitated to feel for his brother in some time. Was it too late to fix now? Elrohir was fading and would soon pass, all due to Elladan’s own fears and jealousy. He must do something and quickly.

Fearing his brother’s reaction if he confessed directly to him at this moment, Elladan threw on some traveling clothes, settled his travel pack and left a brief note for his father staying that he had an emergency errand he needed to take care of but would be back in time for the Mereth i Meleth. From there he mounted his father's hardiest stallion and set off for the area between the Misty Mountains to the east and the plains where the Old Forest Road exited Eryn Lasgalen. Unbeknownst to Elrohir, he knew Legolas to be somewhere in that location as according to Aragorn he was making his way down with Gimli in a few weeks time to visit Aragorn in Gondor and then Ithilien. He liked to keep tabs on the prince to try and prevent him from crossing paths with Elrohir and his secret being revealed. Too late for that now. If he hurried, he could catch up with the two before they got too far away. They did, after all, enjoy taking their time to explore on their travels now that the lands they traveled across were so much less perilous.

Six days of hard riding brought him to a small inn where he had discovered Legolas and his companion were staying. Taking a fortifying breath he entered the establishment. Paying the keep for a room for the night and dinner, he sat himself in a quiet corner of the dining area and waited for Legolas so make an appearance. A few hours of waiting later, he caught sight of the prince. He could not believe his eyes. Legolas’ appearance reminded him so very much of his brother’s, body too skinny, pale gaunt face, dull and limp hair, almost lifeless. He could see the forced smile and faked joviality as he interacted with those around him. The fact that Legolas had not recognized him instantly was concerning, for he was one to always be watching and aware of his surroundings. Bracing himself, he stood up from his table, stretched his stiff muscles and approached the end of the bar where Legolas stood, leant over to speak to a young man and his dwarven companion.

The second Legolas did became aware of his presence he froze. For one brief moment Elladan saw a spark of something that looked like longing and hope and happiness to see him. All to quickly that spark was snuffed away, upon realizing it was Elladan and not his former lover that had come to seek him out. Even if it had been Elrohir before him, Legolas’ eyes still would have lost his joy, for because of Elladan, Legolas believed that _Elrohir had left him_ all those years before. None too pleased to see Elladan, who he knew did not care much for him in the past, he turned quickly and bent to Gimli’s ear to say something and then headed towards the staircase that led to the rooms for rent. Elladan forced his way through the crowd and up the stairs behind him and eventually he managed to catch up to the slowed prince. “Legolas, please, wait. I must speak with you. It’s a matter of life or death!” Elladan begged. As much as he did not want to speak to the older twin he stopped, cocking his head in attention in a nonverbal cue to continue. He would give him one minute of his time. He did not know if he could spare any more as it was too painful to be near one who reminded him so much of his lost love. They truly did appear to be identical unless one knew them well, not that Legolas would not have been able to distinguish between the two in an instant, even if they were intentionally trying to be deceitful, as Elrohir had told stories of them playing such pranks in their days of youth.

Elladan, knowing he had no time to beat around the bush, pulled Legolas by the elbow into his room, shutting and latching the door behind him to give them some privacy as he began his confession. He told Legolas of all his lies and the web of deceit he had spun in an attempt to separate Legolas from his brother. He explained the condition Elrohir had deteriorated to and his fears that his brother would soon fade. Legolas’ ghostly face paled even further and his stomach sank at the description of his loves abysmal condition. For all the lies he perpetrated in the past, Legolas did not doubt Elladan's confession of truth right now for one second. The guilt and fear for his brother was written all over Elladan's face.

Elladan did not notice the crossover to clenching fists or the angry red flush growing up Legolas’ chest and neck. Legolas could weep at the thought of Elrohir's suffering, for he knew how he himself suffered, and those feelings only served go fuel his rage. As the older twin made a bumbling attempt to explain why he had deceived his brother and Legolas, he ended up flat on his back with a broken nose and two black eyes. “You selfish swine!” Legolas shouted. “For years I have suffered and mourned the loss of my love, thinking Elrohir no longer wanted me. No longer _loved_ me! And now by your confession you tell me that it is all a lie and your brother has suffered the same as I? You are not worthy to call yourself tôr the way you have treated him. Valar help you if something happens to him before I get to him!” With that Legolas turned on his heel and exited Elladan’s room.

Pausing and tossing his head over his shoulder, looking Elrohir square in the eye, Legolas instructed in a deadly calm voice, “Pack your things as quickly as you can. We ride for Imladris immediately. You will come directly with me and confess your misdeeds.” Eyes steely cold, Legolas left off with, “May the Valar have mercy on your fëa if you do not confess all to your brother and make him believe you for it. If your gwanunig believes you not, or if you attempt some sort of deceit again, you will not find yourself entering The Blessed Lands by way of the sea. It will be through many years of contemplation of your actions within Mandos Halls, that is if Námo ever deems it fit to release you!” Legolas threatened, voice escalating. He then continued on to his room to hastily pack his things. Gimli, who had followed Legolas up and “secretly” listened in on the conversation, gave Elladan a deadly look as the Wood Elf exited the room and followed Legolas back to their room, where he quickly made ready to accompany the elves on their journey. This would be one detour not to be forgotten. Gimli had the best of hopes for his dear friend, having seen his misery and decline in their years since their initial departure from Gondor.

Elladan quickly gathered his things and saddled his horse. Although at this point it was late into the night, the trio set forth on their journey back to Imladris right away. Legolas did not want to waste even one moment in his journey to reunite with his lost love once again, for he greatly feared for Elrohir's life. He also feared for Elrohir's reaction and possible rejection of him. The week long journey allowed too much time for contemplation and Legolas’ confused and emotional thoughts swirled like a whirlwind in his head, oft times blown into exaggeration and spinning him around in a tumult of anxiety. Hadn't Legolas not long ago promised never to leave Elrohir's side with no explanation or word of his departure. Surely this was a different story though? Legolas was led to believe he was the one being left. Still, he had a feeling Elrohir will say he should have come to him face to face regardless. If only he had confronted Elrohir instead of following Elladan's malicious and nefarious instructions, surely they would have healed or flat out prevented any hurts between the two, before any damage could be done. Instead, however, he was a coward and fled. That was a wound left open between them to fester throughout the years, to the point where Legolas feared for its ability to ever truly heal.

Thoughts and questions spun incessantly through Legoas’ head as the trio’s horses steadily clip-clomped in a trot toward Imladris. The farther the distance they travelled, the madder (crazier) he felt himself growing. The steady cadence of the horse’s hooves and rocking motion produced by the mares smooth gait had a hypnotizing effect on the jittery elf that had Legolas continually looping his questions and irrational thoughts and fears into a never ending cycle of doubt, clip-clomping through his head. While rare, anxiety and fixation on irrational fears were one of the few conditions that an elf could suffer from requiring some sort of healing outside of wounds, insomnia/nightmares and poisons. Legolas was in a very vulnerable position due to his fading and then the shock and stress brought to him by Elladan's confession, which caused him to deal with a mental breakdown of some sort. Elladan felt even more guilt as this was the reason he had confronted Legolas and not Elrohir first. He feared his brother suffering this very type of reaction or worse and being unable to get a grip on his sanity before he could get to Legolas and settle matters. Legolas was assigning himself part of the blame and fixating on unlikely outcomes brought on by his fractured fëa, grieving heart and irrational fears. After all, he never would have thought Elladan capable of betraying them like this in the first place, so were his fears really that unfounded.

Legolas’ mind spiraled out of control with anxiety. His heart thumped heavily in time with his anxiety riddled thoughts, following the hollow rhythm of his journey from atop his marching mare. Would Elrohir believe all that Elladan had to say? _Clip_. Would he think this some kind of ploy on Legolas’ or his gwanûr’s part? _Clomp_. An attempt to pull him out of his fading grief? _Clip-clomp_. Legolas often forgot that his own appearance, just like Elrohir's, also reflected that of the world weary and fading. _Clip-clip-clomp_. He no longer looked in mirrors as he did not recognize the gaunt and ghostly reflection staring blankly back. _Clip-clip-clomp_. There was no question Legolas was experiencing a soul crushing grief the same as Elrohir was. _Clip_ - _clomp_. Would the group be too late to keep Elrohir from slipping into an unwakeable slumber, forgetting who even his own self was? _Clip_ -clomp _, clip-clomp, clip-clip-clomp. Clip-clip-clomp. Clip-clip-clomp. Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip. Clomp_. Question- _clip-clip_ , thought- _clomp_ , no answer- _clip-clomp-clomp_. Question- _clip-clip_ , thought- _clomp_ , no answer- _clip-clomp_ - _clomp_. Question- _clip_ - _clip_ , thought- _clomp_ , no answer- _clip-clomp-clomp_. On and on and on and on in a dizzing spiral, never ending. _Clip-clip, clomp_ - _clomp_ , _clip-clip, clomp-clomp. Clip_ - _clomp, clip-clomp, clip-clomp, clip-clomp_ , heart beat thumping irregularly in tune with the hoof beats, aligning his anxiety with the maddening rhythm, and it only grew as the length of the journey seemed to endlessly march on, no matter how many hours rolling into days they pushed themselves.

Legolas tried to meditate and breathe deeply as often as possible to calm himself on this infernal, elder twin be damned, everlasting trip. He was losing himself, no longer able to keep his center. He had felt nothing of this type of energy within himself during his perilous journey as part of the fellowship. He was the most frightened that he had ever been in his life at this point. If he lost himself to this insanity before they arrived to Imladris he will have lost any lingering hope for Elrohir.

Elladan, having a significant amount of healing training acquiesced from his father, who was considered the greatest healer in Middle Earth, located and made a tea of some herbs that he hoped to help Legolas to calm down. While this slowed Legolas and therefore the group down, his descent into madness was even more dangerous as it had Legolas babbling to himself and turning down unfamiliar trails. He saw some improvement in Legolas’ erratic and anxious behaviors after that. The trio rode on as swiftly as they could safely manage, making their best attempt to reach Imladris before the dawn of the day that the festival began. The return journey to the Last Homely House in the end took a couple of extra days from the pace that Elladan had made it in. Legolas was indeed weaker than usual, therefore slower in his travel and the dwarf was no great horseman, requiring guidance and a slower pace than the elves atop their horses. More breaks were needed for rest and food. As much as Legolas wanted to hurry, it would do him no good to show up with himself unconscious or dead and he refused to leave Gimli behind to catch up, no matter how stubborn the dwarf was in his arguments. This also gave Legolas an excuse to take a pace he could manage on top of his mental and physical breakdown.

The three arrived at the Homely House just before sunrise on the day of the Mereth i Meleth. Legolas received many scathing glares from early rising and over protective elves. Elrohir was well loved and many worried or him. This did not deter Legolas in the least. His single mindedly focused on finding the one he love. Marching quickly down the hall he came to Elrohir's door. Without bothering to knock, he burst inside, Elladan following meekly behind. Gimli pulled the door shut and guarded the doorway to prevent any attempts at escape or interruption. Elrohir jumped from where he was sitting at his desk, writing what looked to be several copies of the same letter. Seeing Legolas, he froze. Feeling ill in his stomach and as if his knees were going to buckle, his head buzzing with a deafening mixture of thoughts and emotions swirling inside, he shakily returned to his seat lest he collapse in on himself.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He ground out in hurt and anger, exhaustion taking most of the bite from his words. A small frisson of warmth cracked through in his heart at the sight of his lover again, but he buried the feeling away. He had made his plans. There was no point in letting hope in just to cause more pain in the end. Pressing on, he continued, “I told you once before to never again leave me without a word of goodbye or explanation to me and yet you did. Nothing. I was left without even a note this time. We were supposed to be _together_ from there on out. I cannot live in this cycle of never ending torture with you leaving me behind with no idea of what is going on or why.” Letting go of a lengthy sigh, Elrohir continued his tirade, unable to stop now that he started. Meekly at first, with failing energy left “Your presence brings me great pain. I grow weak.” Gathering the last of his strength, “OUT!” he bellowed, swiping his desk clear in a fit of rage. “I have nothing to say or hear from you. GET OUT OF MY ROOM.” Fists pounding weakly upon a solid oak desk, “OUT, OUT, OUT OUT OUT! LEAVE MY HOME! It is all I have left.” Having drained himself of what little was left of his spirit, he dropped his head into his hands and cried out a cutoff sob.

Ignoring Elrohir's command to leave as well as his harsh words, Legolas yanked Elladan before him. His voice ice cold, he commanded, “Tell him Elladan. Tell him what you have done!” Standing straight, Legolas glowered at Elladan as he prepared to make his confession.

Trembling and with head down, Elladan dropped to his knees in a position of supplication and pleaded with his brother, tears already making their way down his face, “Goheno nîn, tôr-nîn, goheno nîn. I have done you a great injustice and caused you much suffering these past few years.” Drawing in a shaky breath, Elladan continued, “In my jealousy of your relationship with Legolas and fear that I was losing you, I deceived you. Ever have we been together at one another's side. I feared that I would lose my one remaining sibling now that Arwen was doomed to the fate of men. When your relationship with Legolas lasted through the many long centuries and hardships of distance, separation and war, I grew frightened at the scope of love you held for another, a depth of love I had not ever been able to find. I had overheard your plans to leave and travel alone with Legolas. You planned to bond with him and then carry off, leaving me behind. I would be left behind with neither brother or sister. With you bonded to to Legolas and gone away, I would be alone and the sole heir responsible for those left in Imladris. Selfishly, I did not want this responsibility and had always thought to pass it to you or at least share it. Ever had you been more suited in temperament for the position. Then later, when we were to sail, ada and nana would expect for me to be the one to settle down and produce heirs and grandchildren for them. All that was very frightening to me as I did not see myself finding a love as you have. The thought of entering into such a union with another simply to continue the bloodline was unimaginable to me an--...”

Legolas cut in, interrupting Elladan’s rambling digression from his confession. “Enough. Enough with your excuses. Tell him what you did!”

And so Elladan did. With a shaking voice and tears in his eyes, Elladan went on to explain how he deceived Legolas and sabotaged their relationship. He explained the message and forged letter that he presented Legolas with and how he encouraged Legolas to leave immediately after the coronation to avoid prolonging the inevitable separation and explosive argument that would surely take place if Legolas “defied Elrohir's wishes” and attempted to contact him or sway his decision to end the relationship. Legolas then pulled out a letter that even Elladan did not know he still had. He handed Elrohir the forged letter that had caused him such insurmountable pain. Elrohir glanced down at the paper but was in too much shock to open it at the moment. He looked sharply at his brother, demanding that he continue his horrid confession through their mind speak. Did he even want this mental connection with his brother Elrohir thought. Elladan flinched sadly as that thought was passed to him as well.

“I know you will most likely find it nearly impossible to forgive me, and that is what I deserve, but please, don't allow my poor decisions and actions lead you to choices and actions you will regret. Please, please stay with us in the race of the elves. Legolas, ada a nana, Erestor a Glorfindel, and all your other friends and family do not deserve to lose you because of my mistake. If it is too much for you to forgive of me and you can bear my presence no longer, I will remain behind with the race of men or keep myself separated from you if we both cross the sea, allowing you peace from my mistakes. I have played out my own greatest fears, for how can you forgive me and remain by my side after my deceit? I don't ask for your forgiveness but please, don't leave those who love you either through grief and fading or the Choice of mankind. I have returned Legolas to you. Rekindle your love with one another.” Tears were streaming down Elladan's face as he allowed his disjointed and heartbroken words pour forth.

There was a deafening silence after Elladan finished with his confession. Elrohir stared dumbfounded at his gwanûr. He did not believe what he was hearing. He was in shock. There was no way his brother would..., he could never…, but slowing his racing thoughts and really taking a moment to study Legolas and Elladan as they stood before him, the truth spoke for itself. Elladan’s eyes, tear soaked face and slumped posture reflected his guilt. Legolas’ gaunt face, haunted eyes, and his once strong body now pale, frail and weakened reflected an all to familiar suffering and heartache that Elrohir empathized deeply with, for he too had mourned their separation to the beginning of fading, just as Legolas had. He didn't even need to glance at the wretched letter full of lies in his hand to know it contained exactly what Elladan said it did. He shoved the forgery far away from him, wanting nothing to do with the falsities inside. Looking back and forth between Legolas and his brother for a long moment he finally spoke, addressing his brother. Starting off in an eerily calm tone, Elrohir spoke, “I can't believe the one who I grew up with, who was closer to me than my best friend, MY OWN BLOOD, could betray me like this, allow me to suffer as I have. You are not worthy to call my brother. The brother I used to have had much more honor and integrity than this.” Suddenly raising his voice he shouted, “Get thee from my sight! At this moment I no longer have a brother. I'm not sure if I ever will again.”  
  
Dejected and head hung low, without an argument, Elladan exited the room. His only choice now was to allow Elrohir the opportunity to reconcile with his love and hope that with time and the healing of his heart, one day Elrohir could forgive him, or at the least tolerate his presence near him some day again.

  
TBC...

  
**Translations** (Sindarin)  
**ada a nana** \- father and mother  
**goheno** **nîn** \- forgive me / excuse  
**gwanunig** (‘ **s** )- twin(‘s) (individual/singular twin)  
**hröa** \- body  
**tôr** \- brother  
**tôr** **nîn** \- my brother  
**valar** (used as an explicative)- gods! / oh my gods!

 **Notes**  
**Aman** \- also known as Valinor, the Undying Lands, the Blessed Realm, the West, etc. is the area in which the Valar dwell across the sea from Middle Earth and which is the final home of the elves where they can find healing, be reborn into (if death had claimed them) and spend their immortal lives. This land is only open for the elves and Maiar to travel to from Middle Earth, except in very special circumstances which permitted members of the fellowship from the race of hobbits and dwarves to cross over the sea.

 **Elven healing / sickness** \- elves are immortal and do not easily suffer sickness (colds, flu, fainting, headaches, etc.). They are also swift at healing from injury (cuts, broken bones, bruising, etc). They are not invincible and can receive mortal wounds and are affected by poisons. They can also fade (slowly weaken and pass away) from grief (ex. death of a spouse) or egregious injury (rape, extreme violence, etc.)

 **Mandos Halls** \- where elves go when they die. There they can find repentance, rest and healing until which time they are deemed ready to be reborn / reenter life in Valinor.

 **Námo** \- The Vala who is the keeper of Mandos Halls. Will often go by the name of Mandos, being nicknamed after his Halls. He is in charge of collecting, rehabilitating and returning the dead, based upon their former lives, cooperation in their healing/rebirth and consultation with the other Valar.

 


	9. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Elladan's startling confession the lover's embrace one another and decide to bond together. They promise to communicate better with each other and celebrate their bonded love and healing hearts.

After Elrohir's exhaustive outburst and Elladan fleeing the room, the two lovers stared silently at each other for long moments from across the room, soaking in the presence of the other and trying desperately to comprehend what just happened. Both struggled to wrangle the dozens of emotions, questions, thoughts and feelings that came rushing to them regarding their unbelievable situation. Words could not express the exhilaration each felt at the hope that the love they once shared might be resurrected. This was all tempered, of course, by the circumstances that led them here in the first place with Elrohir's brother. Elrohir may have the best opportunity to achieve his deepest desire of mending his broken heart with Legolas, something he had spent years fixated on and obsessed with, but he now also had to come to terms with his newly broken relationship with his brother, his blood. He was devastated by this betrayal and a snarl curled on his lips. How could Elladan betray him so? The silence continued to grow between the two, who were both too shocked and overwhelmed to know how to move in that moment.

Legolas, who was already a wreck with anxiety, began to interpret his loves silence as the rejection he so feared. The snarl marring his lovers face he took to be caused by himself. In this moment Legolas began to tremble, fear taking over. _This was_ _it_ , he thought. _This was when his whole world would shatter_. And shatter it did, but for a different reason, a much better reason. Elrohir, pushing aside the the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach caused by his brother’s deceit, used Legolas’ presence as a balm to his damaged and weary soul. He allowed a smile to play over his pale lips and a blush began to spread on cheeks that were almost translucent with lack if color. It was almost as if the grief was washing away right in front of Legolas’ eyes. Love as he had never seen before shone in Elrohir's eyes. Suddenly all was right between the two. No matter what had happened in the past, that was done. They had each other now. Crying out at the same time, the two rushed into one another's arms, clinging to one another, hands tangling in each other's hair and grasping waist and shoulders, they crushed their bodies as close together as possible and let their tears, emotions and heartfelt sentiments spring forth, all the while refusing to let the other go.

I'm so sorry for what my brother has done!” Elrohir whispered vehemently into the delicately pointed ear resting on his shoulder. “He felt a pain of disgust to see his love’s once strong body so frail and weak from grief. Please believe me when I say I had no knowledge of his wicked plan and deceit. I loved you with all my heart. I still do. I was never planning on leaving you. It is not fair! We were just finding our peace together!” He cried out. He began shaking from the shock and overwhelming emotions of all that had taken place. Tears streaked down his face as the scope of everything that had taken place truly hit him. “I almost lost you,” he whispered. “Almost lost myself. I'm not sure I would have made it through another Mereth i Meleth without you,” he choked out.

Legolas tightened his grip on the one he so loved and ran his hands soothingly through Elrohir's hair, still so brittle and lackluster from the fading grief he had suffered. Moving his hands from limp locks to Elrohir's back, he began rubbing soothing circles over the area, where he could feel ribs and vertebrae jutting through sallow skin. His lover’s frail and weakened state wrenched at his heart. He began making calming noises in Elrohir's slightly rounded, half-elven ear. “No, no,” he spoke softly. “Do not apologize to me. Goheno _nîn_. I should have known better than to trust your brother. He never did care for me. I should have come to you with what he told me. It is just, when I saw that letter written in your hand, I didn't think to question him or confront you. I couldn't bear the thought of going to you to face more rejection, as I was made to believe I would if I approached you. My heart was already shattered into thousands of pieces, I didn't think it could withstand any more abuse. I should have known better, should have suspected something was u--,” Legolas broke off as his words were cut off by the other, lips held suspended in a kiss that spoke of tender longing and forgiveness. Elrohir knew there was nothing to forgive of the prince, but that Legolas needed the sentiment regardless.

“Bond with me,” interjected Elrohir. “Let us put all this hurt and heartbreak in the past where it belongs. We can think on what ifs and worry about could have beens for the rest of our days, brood on all that had come between us and happened, but that will do us no good. It would only serve to bring more pain and resentment. Bond with me, right now, as we should have done many years ago. Join your hröa a fëa a ind with mine and let us keep each other safe within one another. Give yourself to me this day and I will give myself to you. Speak the ancient vows. Together we will mend each other's hurts and strengthen ourselves in each other. Let us take this final step together, forge this final unbreakable vow and seal ourselves together, that no one or no thing will break us apart again. Please say you will truly become one with me today, right now so that we can ever be present in each other's hearts. Do this and never leave me, for I shall vow to remain ever at your side for eternity, lest death takes me.”

Releasing a great sob of joy, Legolas crushed his lips to Elrohir's. No answer needed to be spoken as the two began to tear at each other’s clothes, kissing every inch of revealed skin and running trembling hands over warming bodies. Speaking the sacred vows of bonding to their soul matched mate, each had their turn at taking the other, making love deeply and tenderly to the other, carful of fragile bones and bodies, completing the blessed bond as they reached their peaks inside of each other in turn. Bond completed, they were enveloped in a golden glow, which only grew throughout the day and night as they continued their reconnection reaching their climax again and again inside of each other. They made love to one another throughout what remained of the day and well into the start of the night, until they were exhausted and could barely lift themselves from where they lay in bed. Afterwards, the two lay side by side, looking into the others eyes and basking in the joy of their reunification. For the next several minutes the shared caresses and lazy but passionate kisses with each other, wishing they could lay there in each other's arms for eternity basking in their reformed happiness.

Although one of the last things they wished to do was to leave their bonding bed that night, they both felt that they should make an effort to attend the festival below as this was to be the final Mereth i Meleth festival to be had in Imladris, and this celebration did hold special memories in their hearts. They also knew that others would be worried for them and may come looking if they did not make an appearance and may attempt to come drag Elrohir down to “lift his spirits” as none, other than Elladan in part, were aware of their reconciliation and bond.

Dragging exhausted and limping bodies out of bed, the pair helped dress each other in simple, yet elegant robes that hung too loosely over their frail and grief worn bodies. This would hopefully change soon enough however. Their hröa would mend and strengthen now that they had found their lover they thought was lost to them forever. The power of a bonding was strong. It could heal what may otherwise be considered a fatal wound, especially a wound to the heart and soul such as the couple had been suffering from for more than five long years. By bonding to each other, that very night the pair began to mend the hurt of the long years of heartbreak and grief that they suffered all at the hand of another. This healing could be seen as they began to braid each other's hair. What had been limp and lifeless locks were beginning to get their silky sheen and strength back as the lovers brushed and styled each other's mending tresses, remembering to add their special braid. Soon they were properly attired and groomed, ready to make an appearance at the festival and they exited what was now _their_ chambers as mates, bound for eternity, walking side by side down the hall, arms around each other.

As the newly bound mates entered the Hall of Fire where the celebration was in full swing, all eyes turned upon them and hushed murmurs fluttered through the crowd as they stepped inside. Aside from Elladan, only Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and Master Erestor (whom Elladan had recently confessed his misdeeds to, needing them to know the entire truth), were aware of their Lord’s Son and Prince’s reconciliation until that very moment. While there was no doubt that his family was furious with Elladan for placing Elrohir and Legolas’ lives and love in such great jeopardy, joy overtook them upon seeing the couple enter the room hand in hand. Even Elladan felt joy suffuse them at the sight of his brother and Legolas so happy together. The bond between the two was immediately evident, shining as a bright golden light around them, illuminating the room in a blazing model of fëa deep love. All could see the spark of light return to the pairs eyes that had been dull for so long. A light flickering back to existence in the depths of what just yesterday had been flat and lifeless. Cold, pale skin now glowed with an inner luminosity that shone for all to see and warmth began to return to frozen appendages. On this night that was held as a celebration of love, Elrohir and Legolas were the embodiment of what the elves held dear in the representation of a soul-deep, soul-mated love. The two circled the hall, greeting friends and assuring family and those closest to them of their fëa saving bond that was steadily washing away grief and signs of fading.

After some refreshments to quench their thirst and renew their energy, a couple turns around the dance floor with only each other as a partner, and a few more words with their closest friends and family, Elrohir and Legolas made their way outside into the frozen stillness of the night, deep in the heart of rhîw. It was so much harsher out here now than it was their first festival together, now that the time of the elves was dwindling. Walking quietly, hand-in-hand, with only their set of footprints marking their journey deep into the slumbering depths of the main garden, the couple gazed up into the star-filled sky. Elrohir smiled and felt a sense of comfort and warmth, which he shared with his lover through their bond, as he saw his grandfather, the night sky mariner Eärendil’s, star floating through the sky in Vingilot, twinkling in approval at the couple. They reached the statue of Elbereth Gilthoniel, still standing strong in that same place where the couple had offered up their tokens and whispered the enchanted words of their wish up to the Vala so many years ago. With reverence, they once again offered up a small but special token to the Queen of the Stars, this time, le fael for seeing their love through all the trials and tribulations of this world.

The pair stood side by side, singing songs of their joy into the night sky, offering their thanks up to the Valar, Varda in particular. The only wish the couple could ask for in this moment was for a continuation of the love that they had been blessed with those many years ago when they stood in this very spot, and to grow in their bonded love together day-by-day as they step forward together in their journey to an eternity spent loving together.

 

TBC…

 

 **Translations** (Sindarin)  
**goheno** **nîn** \- forgive me, I'm sorry  
**gwanunig** \- twin (individual/singular twin)  
**hröa a** **fëa** \- body and soul  
**ind** \- heart  
**le** **fael** \- in thanks / gratitude (reverential)  
**Mereth i** **Meleth** \- festival of love (comparable to Valentine's Day)

 **Notes**  
**Elbereth** **Gilthoniel** \- Another name for the Vala Varda (Sindarin), Queen of the Valar (wife to Manwë), know as Lady/Queen of the Stars as she is known to rejoice in light, particularly that of the stars which she kindled.


	10. Epic Epilogue (with Bonus Love Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the elves is coming to an end. Legolas and Elrohir grow stronger in their love as the years pass. They travel Middle Earth with Gimli until eventually the trio sails to Valinor. While content in their relationship, Legolas knows that no matter how upset Elrohir remains at his brother for his betrayal, that Elrohir misses him. Will the twins ever be able to reconnect and pick up the pieces of their broken relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took these elves (and dwarf) longer than expected to wrap up their business.  
> Lengthy Epilogue Ahead!
> 
> Bonus Love Scene featured in this epic epilogue. See warnings below.  
> (PWP, Explicit Lanuage, Graphic Sexual Content, Mild BDSM/Spank Kink)

In the weeks and months that passed following the final Mereth i Meleth celebration in Imladris, Elrohir and Legolas basked in the bonding of their love with each passing day. Since the evening of the festival whence the lovers had sang their love and thanks to the Valar for their restored relationship, the two continued to nurture their bond and love, giving thanks daily for something they knew now not to take for granted. The pair shared the energy of their love with all around them. Their family and friends celebrated the binding of the the couple with a simple evening gathered together in the hall with wine and snacks and good company. Elrohir's father had wanted to throw a big ceremony and grand feast, but the two had no need for such things. They had already completed the important part together and now belonged eternally to each other. Neither found a long drawn out ceremony full of words and stiff traditions was necessary when they could not grow any closer than they were now, bond securely in place. Instead, they called a toast in which they briefly reaffirmed and spoke words of their love if front of all, which had the room full of cheering warriors and tear-soaked maidens, all with a smile on their face and happiness in their heart for this beloved couple.

The pair’s time spent in Middle Earth with family and friends passed quickly by; days morphing into weeks, which briskly marched into months that swiftly swept away, until eventually, the end of the year was upon them. During this expeditiously passed time, the couple’s friends and loved ones had celebrated and rejoice at the hearty recovery from the physical and emotional ravages that their grief and imminent fading had taken upon their bodies and spirit and the healing bonding provided. It was time. Lord Elrond’s announced his intention to sail. A majority of the elves who were still residing in Imladris and in its outlying areas made the decision to heed their own calls to journey to the Undying Lands with their Lord. They too could no longer ignore the call of the gulls and pull of the sea.  
  
It was at this time most of the remaining elves made their exodus from Imladris to the Grey Havens, where they boarded one of the last few ships that were set forth to the Undying Lands. It was also at this time Elrohir finalized his decision and announced his Choice, (which was more to stand on ceremony than anything else, for all knew what he would choose). It was really no choice at all now that he had Legolas to at his side and was bound in love to him for eternity. He would remain elf-kind, there would be no other choice for him. This provided his ada with great relief upon hearing the news and confirming his hope that his younger son would be reunited with him, Elladan and his dearly missed wife, Celebrían, in the land of the Valar. Elrond had once feared that his youngest son would choose to reside with the fate of men such as his own twin brother, Elros, and daughter, Arwen, did. While for everyone else Elrohir's choice had been obvious, Elrond had had too many that he loved taken from him by this Choice. He needed to hear the words, which Elrohir gave to him before he sailed. It was a balm to his weary hröa a fëa and he was very much looking forward to being able to bring Celebrían home both her sons, even if a big piece of their family would still be missing in Arwen. He was eager for the days of peace and healing on the other shores.

After his father and the majority of the elves from Imladris sailed West, Elrohir spent just over the next century traveling with Legolas and Gimli, exploring the lands of Middle Earth. Often they traveled to familiar lands, such as the ever healing woods of Eryn Lasgalen, which were the newly apportioned lands of the realm of Legolas’ father. Now that the evil in Middle Earth was fading, the forests were clearing from the fog of darkness and layer of filth that had coated them. Leaves here were turning green once again and the air became fresh with the scent of flowers and filled with the song of bird and beasts, creating their owner sensory based symphonies. The flora of all ages, shapes, sizes and variety stretched up in their daily sun worship, savoring the refreshing breezes and calling out in their own songs in their languages spoke through the senses: colors, textures, scents, nectar and wind whispered sounds. Elrohir no longer feared the threat of spiders from his hervan-adar, that small spectre of danger he had always kept in the back of his mind when visiting Legolas in his home. Anyways, Thranduil now had bigger fish to fry, specifically related to their most recent visits to his home. Even MORE specifically with WHO his son chose to drag home with him this time. “A Dwarf!” Thranduil could be heard muttering all throughout the caves and the woods that he wandered, trying to wrap his head around his youngest. What was he thinking bringing a dwarf home to meet him and his brothers. And no less than as an esteemed royal guest! _Hmphf_! Thranduil breathed a rumbled out sign. _First_ _the son of a Noldor Elf-Lord_. But now a dwarf!? He would almost swear his young son was trying to send him to an early grave and take his kingdom for himself if he did not already know Legolas was busy enough with caring for the elves and men residing in Ithilien.

 

 ** _Bonus Scene_**  
  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Sojourn to Imladris_

After pushing Legolas’ father to the limits of his hospitality, the trio had continued their back and forth between Ithilien and other travel destinations, reaching out into lands unknown to one or more in the group. They visited the wild elves of the Avari tribes, as well as dwarven strongholds that Gimli had secret knowledge of. Elrohir guided his companions to Imladris, an area they both visitors mistakenly thought they were familiar with. Elrohir decided to guide them through some of the secrets and surprises of the Hidden Valley.

Included in this tour was a special stop off just for the mated pair. After leaving Gimli to his own devices, Elrohir eagerly led Legolas to his favorite hidden cave behind one of the smaller waterfalls, deep within the valley following the river south. It was there where the two savored honey sweet kisses in the damp air, their mouths and tongues switching between leisurely luxuriating to torridly twisting around one another. Tender touches turned desperate as hands caressed above thread bare travel clothes that only hindered and got in the way of their ultimate travel goal of the moment. Wanting to prolong this delightful early morning encounter, the pair slowed their kisses and then calmed their breathing before bringing fingers to clasps, ties and buttons to slowly and sensually undress each other piece by piece. They thoroughly examined every bared area with fingers, lips, tongue and teeth. Moans, cries and names called out in passion could be heard faintly beyond the outside of rushing waters acting as a curtain around them. Cloth covered bulges were stoked, erections growing painfully rigid within their confines. Removing said barriers and releasing their members from all restrictions, the two stroked and sucked, licked and nibbled, thrust and rubbed against each other until they were coming undone.

Having only their own saliva and salty precome, they made do the best that they could and took their time in preparing each other as thoroughly as their quivering bodies and hands could manage. Thrusting and crooked fingers, which were eventually replaced by dripping cocks, ran time and time against that sensitive bundle of nerves that never failed to drive the other crazy when stroked and paid attention to. With a free hand stroking over the stiff rod trapped between the two and cock stuffed as far as it could go in their lover's oh so tight and clenching ass, drawing him into that incredible pulsing channel over and over again, sensation took over and neither could tell where one ended and the other began. They felt each other and their love and physical connection through their bond. Thrusting and writhing and moving on and on and on, they bore down on and in, over and under each other through the wave after wave of climax that had overcome them. They collapsed in a tangled pile, spent and stuck to one another, covered in their own as well as one other's sweat, saliva, and salty juices, but not caring and never happier. When they had rested wrapped up in one another for several minutes, they pushed apart and up with great effort in order to rinse in the water pouring down before them.

All throughout that day and night they took turns making love with each other in almost every way imaginable. If only they had more time and infinite recovery. They had at each other's backsides as well as mouths. Fisted hands brought long, drawn out sessions filled with the teasing torture of bringing the other so close to that glorious precipice and then drawing back until they could take no more. They took each other on hands and knees, laying on stomachs, standing against the wall, bent over boulders and sitting astride each other, either held close with both upright and arms around one another or with one resting on their back as the other rode them: forwards, backwards and side-to-side. Spooning side by side was a favorite position as well as the tried and true knees to chest and legs wrapped around waist. They were insatiable with each other, hips, hands, lips, tongue, teeth, limbs all moved against the other making for sensory overload time and time again. When one would think they had enough, the other would pull their partner back in with inflaming kisses and touches that could be meant for nothing but igniting desire and passion. The two cried out with reckless abandon throughout the night, being the only one for miles and free to express their desire and passion however they wanted. This was one of the most erotic nights they had ever experienced.

Legolas discovered the newest trick to supremely entice his arousal and turn him on to rock hard in an instant, (not that everything they did didn't fail to turn him on)! Elrohir had been teasing him for being “naughty” when he could not follow directions to keep his hands above his head and to himself as Elrohir explored his jaw and neck, then torso, with his mouth and tongue, focusing on his over sensitive nipples, with his spit slickened and swollen lips which had turned the color of ripened cherries from the previous ‘abuse’ they had suffered at the mercy of Legolas’ well portioned cock, just minutes ago. Suddenly he flipped his lover over and with an impish light in his eyes, gave a mild *smack* to Legolas’ backside. This to his surprise elicited a pleasure filed gasp and then long moan from Legolas. “Mmmmnnnn yyyeeeesss,” he rumbled from deep, within his throat. Finding this infinitely intriguing, Elrohir pulled Legolas across his lap and felt Legolas’ erection pressed tight against his thigh. He planted another mild *smack* on his lover's backside and then another, varying in his placement of each sting. Smack after smack, Elrohir colored Legolas’ backside a blushing pink color while Legolas was left moaning and thrusting, trying to find some kind of relieving friction on his lover's leg. “Nnngghhnngg! Yeesss! OooOoohhh!” Legolas moaned and groaned out again and again. He was bucking so hard now Elrohir had to hold him down from arching off his lap, with an arm laid securely across the small of his back.

Legolas’ cries and movements spoke for himself, the elf in his lap wanted more. Elrohir was becoming surprisingly more aroused than he thought he would be at this play, his cock standing at full attention, pokining into Legolas’ muscled abs. Elrohir gradually increase the intensity of the slaps to his lover's backside, stopping from time to time to soothe the cheeks that were now radiating heat and admiring at how they had turned a bright glowing red color. Legolas was adrift and lost in sensation in the painfully pleasurable play. His cock was straining for release from the friction against his lover's leg which it could not quite provide enough of. His body was on fire. Elrohir was incredibly aroused by seeing his lover so worked up and desperate for what only he could give to him. Returning his focus to his lover's tender derrière, he began placing light rhythmic taps that built in intensity and varied location. Legolas was squirming desperately now, pulling Elrohir along with him in his pleasure through their bond and with his desperate sounds and movements.

Giving a particularly harsh, stinging slap to the rounded bottom where ass meets thigh, Legolas’ entire body froze up, tension strung along every muscle. Legolas tipped his head back, his eyes were squinted closed in what Elrohir could not tell was a pained or pleasurable expression. He thought he had gone to far, crossed the line from pain induced pleasure into just plain pain, or worse yet fearing he had harmed his love. Then all at once his doubts came crashing down. Legolas tilted his head back and howled in delight like some wild creature, letting loose an expletive he had never heard come from his loves lips before. Legolas body tensed painfully for a few seconds until suddenly all was let loose. His orgasm tore through him and in between moans he cried out an expletive he had learned in the Westron Tongue. From deep within his throat he groaned out, “OooOh Fffuuuck! Elllrrrooohir!” Hot come poured out over Elrohir's thigh, pulse after pulse covering him in his lover's silky essence. This pushed Elrohir to the edge as he grabbed ahold of himself in fisted hand, giving a few quick tugs and pulling himself to his peak. They both collapsed back against the wall of the cave, delirious with spent passion and exhaustion. Legolas let out a brief burst of laughter, almost hysterical in nature. He could not believe that had just happened. Pulling a grin from Elrohir, the two crawled into each other's arms and dozed together into a healing sleep, needing one after the long day and night they had. They had nothing left in them. Had a horde of orcs come crashing through, they would have been useless.

Gimli wisely did not say anything the next morning when the elves returned and decided to postpone their departure for Ithilien for a week or so. He allowed Elrohir to feign nostalgia for his old home in order to keep them there at the all but abandoned Last Homely House. He then also chose to ignore the fact that Legolas chose not to, or moreover was unable to sit anywhere he was at, having to either stand or lay on stomach for the next few days.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Eventually the week passed and the trio headed back toward Ithilien. They would spend some time with their people there and then plan their next series of trips and adventures. Perhaps a trip to the Golden Wood to visit Celeborn, Elrohir's grandfather. He had seemed to be downhearted lately. He was remaining temporarily behind to care for the last of his people while his Lady wife, Galadriel, had already travelled across the sea, unable to resist the call any longer. At one time, Legolas and Elrohir had planned to only travel together, just the two of them through the lands of Middle Earth when they were at peace and able, however, they now gladly included their dwarven friend and companion in all their adventures. Well, maybe all but ones like those behind waterfalls in caves! Elrohir felt no envy or bitterness at this added third party, although the fact that he was a dwarf did help. Gimli was a very precious friend to Legolas the same as Legolas was to him (despite the fact that both would vehemently deny that statement), and Elrohir now considered Gimli a mellon as well. The elves wouldn't have it anyother way. Elrohir was glad Legolas had Gimli with him during first the Ring War and then their separation to provide comfort, companionship and protection. He would always be indebted to the kind dwarf.

Although always made to feel welcome with them, Gimli was more perceptive than he put on. Knowing the mates need to have time for themselves, on occasion, after traveling together for lengthier periods of time, Gimli would _demand_ that the two elves venture out on a small trip or two without him, insisting that he needed the space by himself to think on his own thoughts from time to time without the, as he stated, “Riddles and convolutions of elf-talk ringing through his ears, and twisting up his stalwart Dwarven mind.” He then declared the lands safe enough again that his elf companions did not need his immediate protection. As long as they used parts of the whirligigs whirling around in those heads of theirs he told them, they should be ok. He threw a wink to Elrohir when Legolas wasn't looking, making the half-elf chuckle.

Elrohir conveyed his gratitude and acknowledgement of Gimli’s gift of the giving of privacy and time for the two to be alone together with heartfelt smiles and a bottle of smuggled Gondorion whisky left under his pillow from time to time at night. These opportunities to be alone together when traveling were much appreciated. It was hard to be very intimate with one another in their travels with a dwarf snoring away in his sleep, the sound like a growling and enraged warg but 20 feet away.

The trio took up residence in Ithilien for many years, making this their home base in between adventures and trips. They would travel to and from this beautiful city for the rest of their days on Middle Earth, making it the most of a new home that they would have in their years remaining here. Traveling to and from the kingdom during the next century, Legolas brought back with him many of his people from the southern part of the Woodlands and the area grew to be very beautiful indeed at the hands of the elves. Elrohir and his companions also took the opportunity to visit Aragorn and Arwen in Gondor as often as they could, needing to get as much time in with the mortals while they were still among the living. They counted their time with the King and Queen of Gondor and their many children and then grandchildren, then great-grandchildren (and ever on) very precious.

At first Elrohir visited to provide counsel to Arwen as his gwathel and as Rîs i Gondor and to Aragorn as well (though he was doing a fine job already). Later he also traveled there in order to stir up his rabble of nephew and nieces, which was always so appreciated by his ever ruffled sister (what were siblings for?) who was caught up in the joys and struggles of new motherhood… (hey, now it was her choice to have all those children!). He helped her instill many of the elven values the siblings held dear within her children. Elrohir and Legolas made sure to pass down numerous tales of the elves to them, hoping that all about their kind would not be forgotten once the last elf had left this shore or faded into the days of men. Elrohir, along with Legolas and Gimli, also enjoyed teaching them some of the many skills honed by the elves and dwarves, such as weaponry, riding, healing, stone work, storytelling, hunting and diplomacy, to name a few. Much diplomacy was needed when he may have passed down a memory or two of the time spent with his siblings and the pranks they used to get up to, especially he and his twin. His youngest niece was fascinated by those stories and even he, the instigator of these story fueled pranks, was not always safe from her latest inventions. He also came to find that she well knew her way around all manner of frogs and worms and slimy things. Legolas did not take kindly to his precious hair and favorite boots being tampered with! That was certainly a head to toe surprise that morning.

Every now and again, when the children were young and naïve, Elrohir had to brush aside an inquisition as to why he and his gwanunig rarely, if ever, visited at the same time and when they miraculously did, were never seen in the same room together if possible. He would often make light of the situation with the children, saying that it was to spread more “uncle time” around, but in reality the gwanûr still hadn't found any type of reconciliation. That was nearly impossible as they were rarely ever close enough to hold any sort of conversation. While Elrohir was no longer consumed with flaming anger thinking upon his brother, the betrayal was still a very sore subject that had been tucked away rather than confronted. There it was left to smolder rather than burn expeditiously away, that it might get rid of lingering resentment. They had not moved further forward to any type of resolution except to put on an overly civil and chilly façade when near each other, pretending that ignorance is bliss.

His final visits to the White City, almost one yén since his attendance of his gwador’s coronation, were to prepare for the impending passing of his gwador a gwathel and mourn with and provide comfort to Arwen and her family during first the death of Aragorn and then during Arwen’s own grief plagued passing. Elrohir was the last of the line of elves of Eärendil left on these shores, Arwen’s line now continuing in men. While Elladan had initially remained in Middle Earth for several years after most his people left in order to see Aragorn and Arwen established as King and Queen as well as to meet his nephew and nieces, he had eventually ended up sailing to Aman with his grandfather, Celeborn, and a group of Lothlórien elves, long before Aragorn and Arwen succumbed to the ravages of aging and inevitability of mortal death. He had been unable to bear the tension and silence that lay between his brother and him. Elrohir had cut off nearly all communication with his gwanûr since Elladan’s ghastly confession, not able to forgive his brother’s betrayal while on these shores, and it was slowly eating away at Elladan every day he remained. He would have found himself buried beside his gwathel a gwador had he remained and not reached the healing he found over the sea.

Legolas’ family and people had also all but left the lands of Middle Earth. His father and all his brothers, save one, Tolognir, had sailed some years ago with a majority of the Woodland folk that had remained behind until this time. Even his remaining brother was now parting ways with the land he had been born into and grown up in, shepherding the last of the Woodland elves willing to leave to the shores, beyond. Few elves beside Elrohir and Legolas remained in Middle Earth, and even those who did were beginning to fade from memory and existence.

With the passing of Gimli’s father Gloin and soon after his mother, with Elrohir's remaining sibling in Middle Earth long lost to her grief and old age, the other having already sailed, and with Legolas’ last remaining brother and people now making their final journey westward to the sea, the trio realized the time was upon them. The pair of elves, bringing along with them their dwarven companion, could no longer resist the consuming call of the gulls and never ceasing pull of the sea. Their spirits were speaking to them, telling them to go make their final Home in the West, where they could live out the rest of their eternal days in peace. There they would find solace in one another's company as well as in that of their dearest family and friends when they were reunited in the Eternal Lands. Their fëa could be at peace. So it was, Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli made one last journey together across Middle Earth, to pay homage and say goodbye to each one’s homelands, and any places that held significant value or memories to them. All the elvish realms that had once been held in high esteem, so full of life and love and beauty, were now faded and for the most part disappeared and already largely forgotten. In the many years to come and with the passing of ages, it would be only the most ancient of trees that would maintain any memory of the elf folk that held such a bond with nature around them. The men of earth now could only see their worth under the biting teeth of axe and saw.

After their final trip, the trio worked together tirelessly for nearly a year (with the assistance of a couple of old Teleri elves in the area who had once been sea-elves, to guide them and a few strong men they had met who were looking for labor work) at the banks of the river at Ithilien to build a large vessel that would carry both themselves and their numerous belongings with them. They had opted to bring what they could of the last of the treasures of the elves, things of their friends and families that had been left behind or forgotten, as well as many of their own belongings that had sentimental value and held memories. They fit with them what they could on this, their final trip-- at least on the lands of Ennor. These things would serve as a reminder of Middle Earth in the years to come on the Western shores. In their heart, Middle Earth would always be their true, original, homeland. They managed to find and bring over many items for themselves and others that had been forgotten or necessitated being left behind due to lack of space.

For his parents, Elrohir brought a variety of small reminders of the Last Homely House and their life within: a favorite tea set, jewelry with stones matching the colors of Imladris and with memory filled jewels, letters from their courtship, etc. Most significant of what they brought for Elrond and Celebrían, however, were the letters, small gifts and detailed portraits of Arwen, Aragorn and the prolific family they had created (portraits included that of great-great grand babies)! In this way Arwen could share a little bit of the life she had made for herself while separated by the sea and bite of death from her elvish kin. Legolas did much the same for his family, collecting and bringing several small items that held dear memories.  
  
For Erestor there were books and manuscripts that he painstakingly had to part with when leaving, not having enough room to pack the entirety of Imladris’ library. He was probably already madly recreating missing manuscripts from memory rather than relaxing over the sea. Glorfindel would be receiving a trunk that was filled with mementos from his first life in Gondolin as well as many well preserved, elven crafted weapons such as swords, knives and daggers which had been left behind in the armory and which Glorfindel happened to be a collector of. Weapons of Middle Earth would be a commodity now as fewer and fewer elves made their way to Valinor. Melpomaen would be receiving a set of carving knives he had forgotten to take with him in the rush of assisting Erestor in the organization of everyone else's things, along with a large box of figures he had carved as was his hobby during his (little bit of) free time as Erestor's assistant. Elrohir also managed to pack him a few sets of robes that had lay in storage in the long unused tailoring rooms that he had often seen Melpomaen dreaming over. They were of the highest quality and finest detail, and well above Mel’s pay grade at the time. Might as well not let them go to waste. Lindir, their dear friend and minstrel, would be reunited with a harp, strings, flute, lyre and piles of sheet music and composition paper, all of the best make, that he had tearfully departed from as there was just not enough allocated space on his ship to take.

Legolas would be bringing his second in command, who was also his closest friend from the Woodland realm, a bow that had actually belonged to Legolas that he coveted when they were young adults and warriors together, as well as a number of other small trinkets that would remind him of their childhood days spent in friendship, like a slingshot, slightly bent on top, a friendship necklace made of twine and polished stone and a book of secrets written in their own special code. For his father he found some Dorwinion that had been hidden away, in the back of Galion’s closet no less. He also included hand drawn portraits accumulated through the years of he and his brothers, and one very old one of his mother in her youth he had never seen before. That he found secreted away in his father's long unused desk in his closed down study. His youngest brother had a passion for painting but never had the time or opportunity to develop his craft in the chaos of ever threatening battle and war. He found pigments and brushes and specially made canvas paper filling chests and drawers in his brother's chamber, which he carefully packed away to take. A great number of others had gifts or long forgotten items coming for them as well. Some were silly and some were sentimental, such as the set of journals he found of his mother’s. All were great treasures.

Gimli said he didn't need much, but did bring along a few of his favorite axes, some mementos of his forebearors great crafts (jewel encrusted treasures and trinkets carved of rock and precious metals) as well as a few books and journals he could be seen reading late into the night.

Finally, there came Elladan's belongings. Although after all these many years Elrohir still hadn't completely forgiven his brother for his destructive schemes, he decided to not let his bitterness shut him down completely and decided to pack a few boxes of items for him as well. He could always just not return the items to his brother once he reached Valinor if he changed his mind or had a change of heart. Favorite clothing and books of Elladan’s were carefully folded and wrapped in protective lining, organized into trunks for storage and safe keeping. Portraits of the two when they were younger were added as well as stories the two had written together as children. Favorite toys from their youth were placed in one box while knives and daggers either sheathed or blunted, which had been gifted to Elladan by their father, Glorfindel or fellow guards and warriors were set aside in another. This and that throughout the house which reminded Elrohir of his brother or held a fond memory was packed and set aside, until he had accumulated such a heaping pile, greater than even his own belongings, that he was forced to put some things back, lest their ship sink under the burden of it all. As he examined the overflowing pile, he contemplated that maybe, deep down inside, he was missing his brother more than he cared to admit. They had, after all, been the closest of friends and inseparable during most of their lives. Before Legolas, Elladan was the only other person he one hundred percent trusted his life to. And besides that one (major) mistake, Elladan had never failed him. Elrohir was confused and didn't know what to think or do. He became restless as the time neared for departure.

The trio loaded up the ship they had built, and on a balmy mid-summer’s night, with the stars bright overhead to guide them, the three set sail in their hand crafted ship, down the river and over the sea, off on their way to their new home. A few weeks later they reached the Western shore and were greeted heartedly by their friends and loved ones. More than one face was streaked with tears of joy at seeing their loved ones returned to them and in gratitude of the treasures and memories stored away with them on the sailing vessel.

In Aman, Elrohir and Legolas were able to continue to settle into their relationship with one another and strengthened in their bond together, day by day. They now remained at each other’s side in all manner of things. No longer did they have patrols or diplomatic missions to separate them. Distance was not an obstacle as they elected to live in a cozy but comfortably sized cottage, located on the outskirts of an area in a valley named New Imladris, which was only a one or two day journey through the great forest which Thranduil and many of the wood elves took residence in the center of. This home of their own that the pair lived in was built by their own hands (with some assistance). Who knew that Glorfindel was so talented with carpentry and could craft intricately detailed yet sturdy structure pieces in his woodwork. Ever studious Erestor displayed a talent for developing and implementing intimidatingly detailed blueprint schematics in all matters of construction, from setting the foundation to the intricacies of the pipework for the plumbing. He had, after all, been a chief consultant to Elrohir's adar in the development of the Last Homely House and many of the offshoot buildings and construction in the early days of the Hidden Valley. Legolas’ brother, Galasser, was particularly gifted with the ability to communicate with and care for plants and all manner of wildlife. He assisted the couple with cultivating gardens and landscape in their yard that were beautiful yet still very natural in surrounding their home. And that is exactly what it became for the two, home.

Just outside the back of their house, tucked into the border of the forest another, smaller, cottage had been built. At any time their faithful companion was a short walk away, that is when he wasn't out exploring about a newfound cave system he discovered, located a few miles down the road. He had faith each day he would come across some sort of treasure he could begin mining and crafting with one of these days. Despite being the only dwarf present, he was warmly welcomed by most if the elves in Aman, even Legolas' father who was slowly warming to him, in small doses. None dared treat the dwarf with anything less than respect after the first to do so faced the furious glare and wrath of his two closest mellon. Gimli was beside himself when soon after his arrival he met the Vala Aulë, who was the creator of the dwarves and possessed the greatest of smithing skills that the dwarves so admired. He was constantly creating and showing Gimli his crafts. The Vala often came around to fellowship with the lone dwarf and the two forged a solid friendship and could often be found in the Smithies together or exploring the mines, always creating new things. Such a unique friendship was never seen before in Valinor.

Legolas and Elrohir were finally living out the life they truly desired with each other. They often travelled together to visit their family and friends or to discover and explore areas yet unknown to them. They kept themselves busy, but always at each other's sides. All could see the great radiance of love that shone through their bond. Despite all this joy they had filling their lives, Legolas would often catch a glimpse of melancholy in his lovers eye when he thought no one was watching. He could feel the chord of discord growing within Elrohir each day that passed, through their bond. Finally, one day, Legolas could take no more off seeing his lover try to hide his suffering and sadness. He knew Elrohir missed his tôr, his gwanunig. For all that he had done in the past, they still shared a great connection as gwanûr. Legolas had long moved on from the past and found it in his heart to forgive Elladan, especially since all had worked out for Elrohir and him in the end. He now sat Elrohir down and encouraged Him to do the same. This distance between the two and the bitterness and anger that Elrohir still carried only served to hurt himself.

Elrohir had not spoken to his brother since arriving in Valinor and had only seen him at a distance. They could not avoid each other forever. Sooner rather than later he would have to confront him. Elrohir finally decided it was time for himself to heal. It was up to him to begin mending the wounds that had been inflicted, but he could not do it alone. Only the one that caused such hurt had the supplies necessary for the remedy. So, early one spring morning, as the layers of ice and snow were melting from the ground outside from the rhîw recently passed, Elrohir had sent a note by messenger that asked Elladan to meet him out by dock on the lake that lay a short distance from his cottage house.

Elladan was living nearby in the great house their parents had built to welcome all, especially former residents from Imladris to stay at while they found their footing in this new land or chose to become a part of the New Imladris community. After struggling with his guilt for many years, Elladan was beginning to move on in his life, attempting to make amends for his mistakes and selfish ways by working with those struggling to adapt to these new lands or their rebirth. He had been dedicating much of his free time and energy to others instead of focusing only on himself. He was also courting a sweet elleth who was one of those reborn recently on these shores, having suffered a tragic and brutal death at the hands orcs shortly after reaching her majority many long years ago, in an age Elladan had never seen. He understood now why he had never met his soulmate in the land of Middle Earth, something that had sparked his envy of his brother. He had to wait to meet her in Valinor, as her journey in Middle Earth had ended well before he had been conceived.

Finally knowing the true love of a mate for the first time in his life, Elladan was only now truly able to begin to understand the scope of what his brother and his hervan had gone through when he had torn Legolas and Elrohir apart. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg forgiveness for his terrible deeds, a forgiveness that he did not deserve but desired regardless.  _How could he have done something so_ _horrible, and to his own brother_? He could not bear to imagine losing his sweet Amdirvelui. As he saw his brother walking toward him, across the melting terrain, he could only hope for the forgiveness and reconciliation he did not deserve and did not know how to begin cultivating. He knew all could not be healed in one day, but he was desperately hoping for a start.

Elrohir had had his doubts when he started out to meet his brother. Legolas encouraged him to let go of his bad feelings toward his brother, but could he do that? Could he truly forgive? It wasn't even the fact that he separated Legolas from him that was what upset him the most anymore. He and Legolas had found their way back together and had long found their happiness. They both had forgiven him that matter. It was the fact that his brother found it capable to betray him like that, for his own selfish needs in the first place that stung so badly. Besides Legolas, Elladan had been the only other one that Elrohir would have put his his whole trust and whole life in the hands of, so when Elladan betrayed that trust, regardless of the circumstances of that betrayal, it was wound that cut deeply and never did stop bleeding. Was there mending that could be done to fix it?

Elrohir approached his brother, froze for a moment, and then inexplicably felt a warm sense of peace begin to wash over himself. He realized while it might take time for the wound to fully heal and he would always be left with a scar in the form of a memory, things could get better. The gwanûr would never be exactly the same as they were before, but he missed his brother and wanted him back in his life. Elladan was the one missing piece to make his life complete. Grasping his brother arm in arm in greeting, the two walked out onto the sandy shore of the lake sitting side by side at the water's edge. On the bank that day, the brothers truly spoke with each other for the first time in decades, pouring out their heartfelt thoughts and feelings. Before they knew it, it was coming upon dusk. Neither darkness nor hunger moved them from their spot. They talked through the night and well into the next day, revelling in company of the brother they had missed for so long.

As the brothers made ready to depart from their meeting place and to go their separate ways, Elrohir back to his cottage where his lover awaited him and Elladan to his volunteer work, meeting with some of the reborn elflings who were gaining some difficult memories of their past back, the gwanûr make arrangements to meet up again in two days. While not everything was perfect, they were on the road to reconciliation. Elrohir was making his way well down the path of forgiving his brother, allowing the last shards of ice to melt and fall free from his once frozen heart.  
  
Elrohir slipped silently inside the door of cozy cottage he shared with his one true love. Waiting patiently on the couch for his love to return, Legolas stood when he saw his love glide in through the front door, smile splitting his face, contentment fairly glowing around his visage. Elrohir approached Legolas to take him in his arms. This is all he truly wanted at this moment. Wrapping his arms around his beloved, smile still plastered on his fair face, warmth suffused his heart and entire body at the contact with the one he loved. He had found his eternal warmth and rapture in the arms of his sweet prince, the one who could melt his frozen heart.

~Fin

  
**Translations** (Sindarin)  
**a** \- and (gwador a gwathel - sworn brother and sister)  
**ada** ( **r** )- dad (father)  
**Ennor** \- Sindarin for Middle Earth  
**Aran** \- King  
**gwador** \- sworn brother (adopted brother, close friend, m.- like family, brother in arms)  
**gwanunig** \- twin (singular / individual)  
**gwanûr** \- twins (plural / pair of)  
**gwathel** \- sister (by blood)  
**hervan-adar** \- father in law (literally translated- husband father)  
**iel/iel's** \- daughter/daughter’s  
**mellon** \- friend  
**Mereth i Meleth** \- Festival of Love (comparable to Valentine's Day)  
**yén** \- A Valian year, 144 years of men. A measure of passing time used by the elves.  
**tôr** \- brother

 **Names**  
**Amdirvelui** \- name meaning lovely/sweet hope. OC written as Elladan’s beloved.  
**Galasser** \- name meaning lover/friend of plants. OC written as a son of Thranduil.  
**Tolognir** \- name meaning stalwart/trusty one. OC written as a son of Thranduil.

 **Notes**  
**Aman** \- also known as Valinor, the Undying Lands, the Blessed Realm, the West, etc. is the area in which the Valar dwell across the sea from Middle Earth and which is the final home of the elves where they can find healing, be reborn into (if death had claimed them) and spend their immortal lives. This land is only open for the elves and Maiar to travel to from Middle Earth, except in very special circumstances which permitted members of the fellowship from the race of hobbits and dwarves to cross over the sea.

 **Aulë** \- a Vala known for his great smithing skills and working with rock, metal, gems, and other natural substances. He has great skills in making new thin and was the one to create the race of the Dwarves.

 **Eryn** **Lasgalen** \- translates to “Wood of Greenleaves.” What King Thranduil’s lands were renamed after the Ring War ended and freed land was divided between Lord Celeborn’s Lothlórien Realm and Thranduil’s Greenwood.

 **Ithilien** \- A region / fiefdom of Gondor. After the Ring War, Legolas brought many Wood Elves from the south to reside there, making it one of the most beautiful cities of its time. The elves stayed about 100 years until after the death of Aragorn, at which time many, including Legolas left and sailed West.

 **Minas** **Tirith** \- name meaning “Tower of the Guard,” it is also referred to as the White City due to being carved in white rock upon the mountainside. It is a major city and capital of south Gondor. This is the city in which the King or Steward resides. Aragorn was from the line of Kings of Gondor and rightful heir during the time of the Ring War. The famous “White Tree” tree sits in the courtyard and blooms when the rightful King is in residence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions and requests are welcome! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism welcome!9400111899220937939152
> 
> The following are websites are sites that I used for some background information, historical reference and translations that I was unsure of or did not already know (focused on the elvish tongue of Sindarin):  
> http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/index  
> http://www.ambar-eldaron.com/english/downloads/sindarin-english.pdf  
> https://www.elfdict.com  
> http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Main_Page  
> https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page


End file.
